I Don't Wanna Be a Girl!
by SilverSickle
Summary: One of Kaiba's tests backfire on him and he turns... Into a Girl!
1. Chapter 1

AN: Don't flame me! This is my first Yugi-oh fic ever!  
  
^ ____ ^  
  
~~~~Mistake~~~  
  
Seto Kaiba thoroughly exhausted, stopped inputting the commands in into the system and closed his eyes. The successive interviews with the babysitter's for Mokuba while he went to Germany to interview new executives had been mind numbing, throat drying agony. Lately all he wanted to do was to be left alone, and yet Kaiba Corp seemed to need him more then ever.  
  
Even with Noah's help and everything back to normal. Something seemed different, it seemed almost wrong.  
  
Sometimes he wished that everything was different. A sudden beeping noise filled his ears, and  
  
POUFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF!  
  
Clouds of hot pink smoke filled the air, the surveillance team went screaming into the testing room. Coughing loudly, one brave soul went into the wreckage in the middle of the room and pulled out a not to tall, very curvy teenager.  
  
Seto steadied himself for a long moment, and saw with a gasp as one of his workers let him go. A look of total terror, spread over a fatigued face. In confusion Kaiba tilted his long face to one side and blinked.  
  
Come to think of it he felt funny, his head felt like he had a weight dragging down on it. And his clothes, especially around his chest felt tight.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked, and then shrieked clamping a hand over his mouth. He began to sweat, was that voice his?  
  
*What the hell?!!!!!* Seto began to shake, a thousand different things going through his mind. He did feel bizarre, let it not be that something unnatural happened to him...  
  
"M-Mr. Kaiba?" his workers were surrounding him, awed their mouths open.  
  
"You're a girl," another one added and then the Great Seto Kaiba fainted. 


	2. Chapter 2

~~~Impossible~~~  
  
Long lashed eyes opened up slowly, cautiously to the world. Blinking a few times, Seto sat up and nearly jumped; Noah was sitting on the bed next to him, red from laughing.  
  
"So you're finally up Seto, or should I say SATO!" Noah burst into laughter collapsing onto the bed with a laugh. He clutched his stomach in tears, as Kaiba realized that it was true.  
  
He suddenly began to feel himself and paled, he had a chest... Hips... And long hair that was curly, curly like his... Mother's.  
  
Tears rose into his eyes, and he shook his head "No, no impossible I cannot be a girl!! I AM THE LEADER OF KAIBA CORP! AND A LEADER IS NEVER A WOMAN!" he screamed then.  
  
Noah stopped laughing and looked sadly up at his half brother, who had dissolved into tears.  
  
"You know if someone like Pegasus found out, this would be the ultimate blackmail! Oh and what about all your friends!" again Noah voice was lost in laughter.  
  
"I know that!" Seto cried angrily wiping his eyes feeling awkward and stupid.  
  
But then Noah suddenly sat up with a fiendish look in his eyes "If you are going to stay a girl then we are going to have to go buy you new clothes, and.... And" Noah was snickering.  
  
"Oh Seto you should see your face, it's priceless!"  
  
Seto was stuttering madly "I will NOT stay a girl! I will get my people to work on this! Noah! Are you playing some sort of demented trick on me!" Seto cried again.  
  
Noah calmed enough to look hurt "Oh please, I couldn't replicate everything about being a girl, or I would have tried. Anything to torture you my dear half brother... But don't you feel different?!"  
  
Seto sniffled "N-no"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
Seto paused for a long moment  
  
"You mean?!"  
  
Noah nodded  
  
"Yes you are /really/ a girl"  
  
Seto looked down his slacks now too long from him and gulped.  
  
"H-how do you know?"  
  
"Well don't you?" Noah snapped back.  
  
Kaiba nodded, uneasily "Well I guess I feel sort of different, like I lost something"  
  
That made Noah giggle a little and Seto went scarlet  
  
"Well I didn't MEAN IT LIKE THAT!"  
  
Seto felt himself blushing an even deeper color and he put his head down. Muttering something inaudible, Noah then was composed enough to stop laughing wickedly. As a girl Seto seemed almost too soft.  
  
So easy to break...  
  
He wondered then how Mokuba was going to take this. Hopefully well enough to take over the corporation till they found a way to get Seto, um Sato back to being a boy...  
  
Either way someone was going to pay... 


	3. Chapter 3

~~~Help~~~  
  
He sat down at the table, as he the Seto Kaiba within, eerily shifted through the papers. Seto was starting to dislike his choice of clothes unhappily so, wondering what drug he was smoking when he had picked these out.  
  
But wait weren't these his favorite?  
  
He sudden felt extremely frustrated as if two unique persons were fighting within him. And the second wanted to get out.  
  
*HELP!*  
  
*Someone please help me!*  
  
The phone then rang making him jump out of his skin; he prayed that it was one of the teams telling him that they had found a way to... Turn him back into a boy...  
  
"Hello?" his high voice began, sounding strange. Cringing he waited  
  
"Seto Kaiba?"  
  
"Maximillian Pegasus!" Kaiba screeched his hand clamping a hand over his mouth, which began to uncontrollably shake.  
  
There was a bemused pause  
  
"So I was right you are no longer a young man"  
  
Seto kept stuttering stupidly, terror washing his frail feminine body. He felt like crying again, being a woman was so pathetic!  
  
"I-I how did you know!" Seto exclaimed  
  
"A little blue-bird told me" Pegasus replied the honeyed tone of his voice deepening with amusement. Kaiba shivered hating the man more then ever, hating him for everything.  
  
"W-what are you going to do?!" this was awfully childish of him. Sounding like a little weakling on the phone to his second arch nemesis, Pegasus must be enjoying this...  
  
Kaiba's fist clenched  
  
"Wrong question to ask because you are going to do nothing! Or my company is going to kick your---"  
  
But Seto trailed off as he heard those simple words  
  
"I can help you."  
  
He grew very cold then, why he did not know.  
  
"How can you help me!" Seto snapped sarcastically  
  
"I have someone who can help you adjust until, both your company and mine... Can work out a solution to this little problem."  
  
*He seemed sincere enough... Why should I trust him?*  
  
*Should I even be thinking about this?*  
  
There was a long silence on the phone, as Seto was silent. The door opened to his office and Mokuba stood there briefly. Seto's mouth opened to say something anything, to stop the look of near terror that swept over his brothers face.  
  
"Why are you helping me?!" Seto spoke quickly  
  
"Because I wish for someone else's happiness"  
  
Seto's breath out in a gasp, and then he sighed...  
  
"Fine, but if you don't help! I'm gonna--"  
  
"Yes, yes I know destroy my company, I shall email you with more information." Pegasus replied and the line went dead.  
  
For a long moment, Seto sat there numb.  
  
"Do I have to call you Sato now?" Mokuba whispered walking up to the painfully thin form of Seto. Seto's eyes filled with tears  
  
"You can call me whatever you like, as long as you keep telling me who I really am." 


	4. Chapter 4

~~~Meetings~~~  
  
It was three days later precisely, when Sato er Seto Kaiba sat beneath the large umbrella, awkwardly sipping a soda and waiting patiently for the two figures that we supposed to appear.  
  
They were late by two minutes, Seto's palms began to sweat, and maybe this was some trick. He should have not trusted Pegasus, god why was he even like this?!  
  
Resisting the urge to pull out his long hair, Mokuba curled contented beside him. Head resting in sleep on his frail shoulder, Mokuba had found Seto a skirt and a blouse to match. And then he had.... Had to shave his legs.  
  
Seto shivered  
  
That proved to have been interesting indeed, since it wasn't like shaving one's face. Now his legs were carefully bandaged since he lost like a pint of blood when Mokuba had shown him what he had to wear.  
  
And this bra, was making him itch. How the hell did women wear this?! Not only that but he was reluctant to give up normal underwear...  
  
For these frilly lace panties that Mokuba had gone out and brought. He felt weird, he felt naked with this tiny skirt on. The air was blowing between his legs and making him shiver...  
  
His shut his eyes and wanted to go to sleep as Mokuba had, tired from trying to get Seto to act like a girl. That had proven somewhat unsuccessful, people were staring and he shut his legs going red.  
  
Kaiba really had to stop doing that; he struggled for a moment unable to get comfortable and then crossed his legs. Finding that it wasn't too bad, knowing that he was showing some skin to the young men that were passing by. One whistled and Seto cringed, feeling violated.  
  
Moaning softly, he turned to his side and saw that Mokuba was awake clinging to his arm.  
  
"You even smell like a woman" Seto wanly smiled.  
  
"Hopefully, that will soon be helped ne?" Kaiba replied coolly, somehow resuming his suave façade. Mokuba brightened and nodded  
  
"You look like Mother, Seto."  
  
Seto's eyes briefly widened to the foggy images that floated through his mind. He shook his brown locks, curly bangs falling into his eyes  
  
"I don't think so, how would you know about her? You were very young when she died..." Seto reached up and patted his brother's head softly.  
  
"But I was old enough to remember, w-when you came to take me... And we went to the orphanage to live!" Tears where rapidly welling into Mokuba's stormy blue eyes, he blinked and the tears fell. Softly he buried his head into the pale blue blouse, staining the silk with salt and water.  
  
"Mokuba, I didn't mean for this to affect you... I never want you to be unhappy." Seto whispered into his brother's small ear. Mokuba slowly relaxed and looked up.  
  
"They are here" Seto turned and saw the tall form of Maximillian Pegasus, next to him, a shorter woman dressed head to foot in black. Her tights were thick colored black, seemingly blending into her heeled shoes. Her hair was chin length, dark brown with the fading color of blonde streaking through.  
  
Though she was painfully thin, unhealthy so, her face was beautiful. She didn't look like she came from around here. And the dress she wore, high collared and long sleeved was outdated by at least a few years. The length going past her knees, Kaiba noticed that his was nowhere even near his knee and blushed.  
  
"This is the young lady that I wished happiness upon Kaiba" Pegasus presented her like a prized doll. She stepped forward her European like features, breaking into a smile.  
  
"Hello Miss. Kaiba, it is very nice to meet you in the flesh" she held out her hand and Seto shook it. He had never seen someone like her before, with brown eyes that sparkled beneath long lashes. And rosy lips curled into a polite smile.  
  
She was very pretty. As for Mokuba, he watched her transfixed, unblinking till she turned to him and spoke. Then he turned red as a cherry and could not speak. Despite everything Kaiba forgot his manners and began to laugh.  
  
Well it was more of an infectious giggle, and the young lady looked at him oddly.  
  
Pegasus looked faintly amused as he walked up and placed his hands on her shoulders  
  
"Her name is Suu Kushimara and she is a acquaintance of mine. She will help you adjust to being a woman until we find a way to turn you back into a girl. Though I would think now that Noah and Mokuba will be running Kaiba Corporation now."  
  
Subdued Kaiba nodded softly, Pegasus then bent low and whispered something into Suu's ear. She immediately began to blush,  
  
"NO!" she turned to him, as he was laughing a little madly.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't be interfering with your corporation. Just there to add into the man power of solving the problem." Pegasus looked positively gleeful at the situation.  
  
Pegasus turned to go and Kaiba cried, "Wait!"  
  
He turned back then and Kaiba grudgingly spoke "Thank you"  
  
"Your welcome"  
  
And saw Pegasus's red suit dissipate into the crowd.  
  
A moment later he breathed a deep sigh, and sat back.  
  
"I really hate that guy," he growled  
  
Suu smiled "Doesn't everyone?"  
  
Kaiba blinked a moment longer and stood.  
  
"So where to go?"  
  
"Victoria's Secret I think, since that panty is giving you an atomic wedgie no?" she began calmly. Mokuba went into a peal of giggles, as Seto went red.  
  
"And how do you KNOW THAT!" he screamed  
  
"From the near constipated look on your face, Ms. Kaiba."  
  
"Oh gosh call her Seto! I am sick of the formality, besides that can I call you Suu?" Mokuba cried as they began to walk the way of the black limo.  
  
"Of course little prince" she replied, Mokuba went red and looked down. Seto grinned  
  
"Looks like you got a crush!" Seto cried  
  
Mokuba looked up panicked  
  
"I DO NOT!"  
  
Suu's smile only grew wider  
  
Poor Seto Kaiba... May the gods be with him... 


	5. Chapter 5

~~~Shopping can be a drag~~~  
  
From forth the black limo stepped out a dour looking girl in black, and followed by the two Kaiba brothers, er the Kaiba Siblings. And then the limo sped off into the dying sun, Seto stood there paralyzed in the middle of the street while people gawked at the odd trio.  
  
"Come now, Seto" she took his hand and led into the store that stunk of a strange perfume. Seto's nose automatically wrinkled to the flower fragrance and halted in terror as they passed all the lingerie. He was staring at a hot pink satin and lace corset; Suu passed him and picked up the smallest size. Turning it over, Seto beheld the terribly short frilly skirt and matching thong.  
  
"A little racy are we Ms. Kaiba?!" Suu said dubiously, Seto began to stutter wildly.  
  
"Oh look and it comes with garters!" she cried out loudly, Seto nearly died securing a hand over her mouth.  
  
"Shush! Do you want me to die?!!!" he screamed frantically, he saw the thing slip into the small basket. Squealing he clawed for it, she held it just out of his reach.  
  
"Where is my little prince?" she asked tipping her face to one side and switched hands. Seto finally gave up at trying to pry the basket and it's contents from Suu's iron like grip. Presently stronger then his own, why did being a woman stink so much?!  
  
"I thought you were going to help me!" he whined loudly, his cheeks flaming. A hand cupped his cheek  
  
"What do you hope to achieve, fighting it Seto Kaiba?" she whispered. Her eyes held something so sad then. Some sort of deep suffering that Seto stopped feeling like an idiot.  
  
Slowly she slipped away from him and went to go get the attention of the salesperson, which came over with a measuring tape that she wrapped around Seto's chest.  
  
A dark brow rose "Well that's a good size, I believe the same as yours Suu..." the saleswoman turned with a grin.  
  
"It is going to be very easy then, two of everything I like, but this" Suu pulled out the thing and Seto nearly fainted.  
  
"She picked out all by herself" the two of them burst into laughter.  
  
"So this is your cousin that you were talking about." The saleslady eyed Seto critically.  
  
"Yes, her name is Sato. The thing is she has no self-confidence at all, she knows nothing about being a woman. And really it is a shame, not to be comfortable in your own skin."  
  
Suu was smiling secretly as the saleslady went streaking through the store picking up things and placing them in the basket. Seto watched eyes wide as that panties kept piling up and the bras changed from push up to padded.  
  
Sato began to stutter again, as he found Mokuba was being sprayed with all sorts of perfumes and body sprays. The young women were pinching his cheeks and talking about how cute he was. Suu was laughing as she walked over and dragged him away.  
  
His fragile arms wrapped around her waist, stinking like a garden.  
  
"You smell better," Mokuba murmured as Suu picked him up and handed him to Sato. Who took him in her arms with a sigh.  
  
"Is he heavy?" Suu asked calmly as they walked to the register.  
  
"No, but he is getting too old for this" Seto replied as Mokuba's head lolled in sleep onto his thin shoulder.  
  
Seto suddenly felt uniquely sad for Mokuba, he was so young and everything that he had been through. Seto thought that sometimes he was very unfair to the person that he cared for most.  
  
"That'll be 450 dollars." He heard vaguely  
  
"Put it on my charge" came the silky voice of Suu. Seto's was only mildly surprised and then relaxed, he would reimburse her later. Later when he had his manliness back...  
  
Yes...  
  
Everything would be fine, wouldn't it?! "Come Seto, we have still several other stores to go to"  
  
"B-but" Kaiba began  
  
"No 'buts' you are going to get a whole closet of clothes, and you can do nothing to stop me."  
  
Again she took his hand and dragged him out of the store.  
  
"And when you go home you try all the bras on" she added  
  
"NOOOOO!" Seto cried as the Limo door shut... 


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!!! (sob.) It is greatly appreciated. And I think Joey is going to show up soon (evil laugh!). That idea was thanks to Kisara. (more happy sobbing)  
  
Oh well, here it is...  
  
~~~Conversation~~~  
  
"I AM NOT COMING OUT!" he screamed, the draft in the office room making his smooth skin shiver.  
  
"I will drag you out" Suu voice answered calmly  
  
Seto suddenly remembering that with his manhood gone, he was powerless.  
  
Reluctantly he slinked out from behind the screen. And tripped, he went flying and waited to taste floor.  
  
Instead two painfully slim arms caught him around the waist.  
  
"I think I am going to have to teach you how to walk in high heels." She said coolly, righting the awkward girl.  
  
Seto stood there feet turned in, desperately trying to keep his balance. Suu held his hand without hesitation. She was very supportive for someone who was nearly emotionless.  
  
He then looked at her for a long time, in a weird way she reminded him of how he used to be before he turned into a woman.  
  
"How did you get to know Pegasus?" Seto asked as Suu eyed the strapless dress with a critically. It was pale pink with lots of lace, fanning out into a two-foot long train.  
  
A bow around the waist and the one in Sato's hair matched perfectly. She suppressed a laugh and looked up  
  
"We met under interesting circumstances" she replied flatly. Seto seemed intimidated by her answer.  
  
"A-are you know, going out with him?" Suu blinked at him for a moment and then burst into laughter.  
  
"N-no, that's absurd!" she cried through her giggling. Seto looked at her oddly, he didn't think she would act like that. Maybe she was lying  
  
*Could he trust her?*  
  
His eyes narrowed  
  
"You have to be lying" he snapped, Suu quieted and looked at Seto with awe. Loosening the bow and tying it again, this time a little tighter.  
  
"I'm not"  
  
And then the conversation went flat.  
  
None of them spoke for a long time as Suu went around the room and was placing things back into the boxes. Finding that all the bras had fit fine.  
  
"Do you like the dress? It was a shame they didn't have the blue in your size. You have beautiful eyes Seto, so I'm not worried about the color." Suu offered him a tiny smile, and he felt himself blushing.  
  
He looked down to his feet, balance a little bit better, staring all the lace. This bra wasn't too bad... The others were like hell; he liked these strapless ones better...  
  
Suu smelt like roses, yellow roses. He loved her smell... She was a nice person, so far.  
  
"What is my size anyway?" he asked  
  
"A zero, sometimes a one. You are very thin after all."  
  
"And what about you?" Seto countered a little irritated  
  
"I am a zero-zero, smaller then you" she stated matter of factly, Kaiba glanced up to her tiny waist, he could probably encircle it with one of his hands. If he were still a boy that is...  
  
"And why do you always wear black?"  
  
Suu paused and turned to him, stunned. She shook her head a wistful smile slipping over her lips  
  
"I am grieving for someone"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yes, someone that I knew once long ago. Now hold up your dress" she began brusquely. Seto obedient held up his dress, shocked. She was avoiding the question, but he would ask her later.  
  
Walking over she took his hand and rested it lightly on hers,  
  
"Now, gracefully walk"  
  
Seto took a small step and nearly slipped, she steadied him till they got to the end of the room. He only then did relax but squeaked when three heavy books were placed on his head.  
  
Suu did the same, they rested pleasantly on her head and she walked the whole length of the room without one book even swaying on her head.  
  
Kaiba kept blinking painfully, wondering if this was all just some dream. Some terrible dream that he was going to wake up from, he so wanted to become a boy again.  
  
But, if he turned back into a boy Suu would go away....  
  
*I don't need anyone!* his brain screamed.  
  
He cast a glance as she turned to face him on the other side of the room.  
  
*Besides she knows Pegasus!*  
  
Seto closed his eyes; all the phone calls earlier this morning and then the tests in the afternoon. Yesterday's shopping had been hell and had left him numb.  
  
Mokuba had gone MIA. Seto hadn't seen him since yesterday, come to think of it... Kicking off the high heels he walked to the desk and slammed the books on the table.  
  
Dialing the downstairs division, it rang once and then twice.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Seto nearly melted in relief when Mokuba picked up.  
  
"How are you Mokuba?" he asked softly  
  
There was long pause  
  
"I'm fine, the tests are going on now. They have a theory about your gender switch."  
  
Seto began to smile "What is it?"  
  
"You need to find your Millennium Item, you know one like Yuugi has"  
  
Seto began to laugh, his usual infectious giggle.  
  
"And how do they know that?!" He cried  
  
"Pegasus has told me."  
  
Seto felt his fist clench  
  
"That bastard!" he bit his tongue from saying anything further so not to scar his little brother.  
  
"He wants to meet with you and Suu for dinner to discuss it."  
  
"THE HELL!" Kaiba burst, Mokuba flinched and began to laugh.  
  
"For some reason I cannot take you seriously now that you are a girl." Mokuba replied through his laughter.  
  
The phone slipped easily from his hand, and into Suu's  
  
"Little prince, tell Mr. Pegasus that 8:30 is fine at Romeo's Fine Wine and Dine. Don't give him directions he already knows where it is."  
  
She paused for a moment and smiled  
  
"You want to come too? Then I will have to dress you up. What do you mean you don't have any nice clothes?!" She shot a glare at Seto.  
  
Seto groaned, *No not again*  
  
"Then come up here and we'll go shopping for you. Courtesy of your sister's credit card."  
  
She laughed and then hung up the phone. Seto slouched against the desk staring at his feet, he was angry, he was unhappy.  
  
And Suu was smiling.  
  
God damn her... 


	7. Chapter 7

~~~Eat~~~  
  
Today they took no limo, the three of them walked to the one of the many malls in Domino City. The Kaiba Siblings passing the Industrial Illusions building with a bit of haste, strangely Suu seemed to linger there. Gazing up to the sun hitting off the expensive glass of the skyscraper. Her usual smile was very wide, as the warmth hit her face.  
  
Today her dress was black, with a slight red sheen to it, ending just before her knees. Her thick stockings odd in the blistering summers day, people were staring at her dour figure. Some even stopped and glared, she merely caught up with them a moment later. And fell into an interesting conversation with Mokuba.  
  
Seto secretly watched the two of them; Mokuba loved her plain and simple. He smiled so much around her, she made him laugh; Suu was very different around the two Kaiba Siblings.  
  
Seto wondered why...  
  
"Seto are you alright?" she asked as they walked through the Domino pavilion, Mokuba's mouth watering at the smell of hot dogs and popcorn coming from the colorful stands. They stopped and Suu bought him a hotdog with everything on it,  
  
"Y-yes I'm fine" he replied, his short blue skirt and white shirt just perfect for the weather. He learned fast, so wearing the white high heels was no problem.  
  
Suu removed something from her pocket and hooked it around Seto's neck, another piece around his wrist.  
  
Looking down he touched the shocking blue stone rimmed with sliver.  
  
"What are these?" he asked innocently  
  
"Turquoise to match your eyes, now you look very nice."  
  
Mokuba nodded his mouth full, she handed Seto a hot dog with mustard and sauerkraut.  
  
That was his favorite, how did she know?!  
  
He bit into it with relish and chewed daintily; before they had left he had a lesson on eating like a woman... Suu brought nothing else and paid the man with a signature smile.  
  
Actually since he had come to know her, he did not see her eat anything. Someone rudely pushed past them as Seto's hot dog went flying.  
  
A single hand stopped it inches from his shirt; he looked up and nearly screamed. It was Joey Wheeler  
  
And where Joey Wheeler was, Yuugi was not far...  
  
"I really sorry 'bout that miss." He said hastily righting the hot dog and handing it back to Seto.  
  
"Would you like me to buy you a hot dog?" Suu asked Joey.  
  
Joey Wheeler looked at her oddly "Uh, kay"  
  
Suu turned around and ordered the hot dog. Seto looked around Mokuba had run over to Yuugi who was fast approaching with the rest of his gang. Mokuba had always liked Yuugi, even though Seto disliked him intensely.  
  
"Why are you buying the mutt a hot dog?!" the words cracked out quick like a lash. Seto suddenly clamped his hand over his mouth in terror and Joey turned.  
  
"What did you call me?" Seto began to sweat.  
  
Joey tilted his head to one side "Come to think 'bout it, you look familiar. But the only person that ever call me that, is Kaiba." Joey reached up and pulled Seto's hands away from his face.  
  
"My god you do look like him! Yug come over here and see this, an almost spittin image of Seto Kaiba!"  
  
Yugi walked up to Seto, and looked at her for a long time.  
  
Yuugi smiled "That is amazing"  
  
Seto managed to smile, wanting to deck Wheeler in the face. A hot dog appeared in front of Joey and he squealed with delight. Thanking Suu through his enormous mouthfuls. She nodded  
  
"This is Sato Kushimara my cousin, she is the babysitter for Mokuba Kaiba. While Seto is in Germany, taking care of business." Suu began sweetly, all eyes focused on her frail face. Mokuba was giggling madly hiding behind Seto in a pathetic motion to stop from bursting.  
  
"What's with that?! You look nothing like each other!" Joey said swallowing glancing from one girl to another.  
  
"We are distant cousins" Seto finally managed to speak.  
  
Everyone seemed to accept this as fact.  
  
And Seto breathed deeply as Suu spoke a few more moments with Yuugi and his friends, before they thankfully parted ways. Suu began to walk away from the hot dog stand, Seto running to keep up with her and Mokuba, full on the hot dog.  
  
"You saved me back there" he began a little diffidently; Suu patted Seto on his head.  
  
"Your welcome, but I would watch out Joey was staring at how pretty you were" she said causally.  
  
Seto went red and cried, "I feel so violated!"  
  
Mokuba and Suu laughed.  
  
"Don't worry, first we get Mokuba his clothes and then we can do whatever you want."  
  
Hope filled Seto's eyes "Really?!"  
  
"Yes, really"  
  
Seto smiled a tiny bit and felt better then he had in days... 


	8. Chapter 8

Bring a tissue... That's all...  
  
~~~A Supposedly Wonderful Day~~~  
  
Content that was what Sato Kushimara er Kaiba was. Standing in the middle of Kaiba Land and breathing the air electric with tension. He was having an adrenaline rush just standing here.  
  
He loved dueling more then he loved many things, he turned to Suu who was looked around sadly. She was smiling again, her eyes sunken in and lost, he noticed how terrible she looked since this morning.  
  
"Suu?"  
  
"Yes" she walked up to him with a grin.  
  
"Do you want to duel?" he asked.  
  
"Sure"  
  
Kaiba was sort of surprised "You have a deck?!"  
  
"Doesn't everyone?" she replied easily. Seto nodded and shrugged,  
  
"I would gather so," he muttered as they walked into a reserved dueling arena. Slowly he walked to the other side, kicking off his high heels and taking off the bow that tied his hair up.  
  
Long curls went spanning around his thin shoulders, falling into his eyes. His pretty lashes long and curled. Maybe he was a beautiful teenager; he was surely thinner then when he was a boy.  
  
And he had no self-confidence what so ever.  
  
"Let's duel"  
  
Excitement rushed through is veins, as he drew five cards, then with a dawning terror. He screamed, the cards fell from his hands.  
  
"Kaiba?!" the sharp voice came from across the room,  
  
"M-my cards" he stammered his sapphire eyes wide, he recognized none of them. They were all fairy and spell caster monsters.  
  
His blue eyes were gone, lost... The world seemed to blur for a moment, as the tears fell down his cheeks. Someone swept him into a warm embrace, he cringed at the touch  
  
"Seto..." warm hands touched his face, wiping the stream of tears that sprang from emotional blue eyes. Not cold as twin ice crystals...  
  
Suu felt a twinge of remorse for the poor thing. He was so strong on the outside but on the inside he was a helpless little boy. Afraid of being lonely and yet afraid of letting anyone in, that is why he was the way he was. Until the gender switch stripped him of his mask and showed the naïve almost sweet little girl beneath.  
  
"Look at me" she said touching her hand to her chest, Kaiba's eyes barely focused on her beautiful face.  
  
"I-I'm alone now" he whispered tears flooding his eyes. His arms wrapping around her waist and squeezed tightly. He wept into the fine fabric of her dress,  
  
"No, no you are not" she said softly into his ear. He paused and looked up at her waiting for her to continue  
  
"You have your brother and you have me. You do have a person that you want to protect, don't you?"  
  
Seto nodded "I want to protect Mokuba, I want to always see him smile."  
  
"Yes and that is your power. Become strong Seto, and through that you can protect the ones that you love. Do not become strong for no other reason, or you will break. And I don't want you to break."  
  
Seto shook his head "Thank you, Suu" he sniffled. For a long moment he felt a great weight float off his shoulders. He felt new, reborn.  
  
And for once in a very long time Seto Kaiba smiled, a smile that was very similar to the smile that Mokuba had last seen. The one in the picture that he carried close to his heart for so many years.  
  
Mokuba thought that their stepfather had killed that smile... he wiped his eyes, he would not cry. Running over he embraced his brother tightly around the neck. And then he hugged Suu because she was wonderful. She was like an angel shining her light into the abyss that his brother had been trapped in for so long.  
  
"Will you stay with us forever Suu?" Mokuba asked, as she picked him up. Helping Seto to her feet.  
  
There was no answer... Just a gaze that was very faraway, and a happy smile that betrayed nothing of the turmoil within. 


	9. Chapter 9

~~~Getting Dressed~~~  
  
A few hours later Suu was sitting in Mokuba Kaiba's room, waiting for him to come from behind the screen. She had banished the maids and butlers faraway for the few days she had been coming here. Considering that she herself did not live here was a good thing.  
  
No one deserved to serve anyone else, the thirteen year old walked proudly from behind the screen dressed in his Armani suit.  
  
Mokuba beamed a smile at the attractive sixteen year old; she was dressed in a long black dress. With a Victorian collar, trimmed with lace, her long sleeves were black and transparent, followed by layers of wispy black fabric, layering one on top of the other.  
  
Strangely she reminded him of a Southern belle. A large diamond on her index finger and one the same size on her neck broke up the color.  
  
She had to be rich, since those diamonds were so big.  
  
He giggled, "How do I look?" he spun playfully and she laughed  
  
"Like a prince, now all you need is a crown" she teased walking up to him and fixing the tie. Seto burst into Mokuba's room dressed in nothing but a full body shift and carrying a half a dozen dresses.  
  
"What am I going to wear!" he cried, Mokuba immediately broke into roaring laughter. Suu pressed a finger to his lips, stunned the noise ceased. Her skin was so soft, she was so warm.  
  
Standing Suu walked over to him and pulled the dresses from his arms one by one.  
  
"Truly Seto you cannot decide for yourself, a shame..." Seto face went red, he was pouting.  
  
"There are another twelve in my bedroom, I cannot decide!" he whined loudly, Suu sighed.  
  
"I want to reprogram you but I can't" she mused to the air.  
  
"Like the hell you will, I don't want to be a man with a gay flavor!" he exclaimed. Suu nodded patronizingly patting his thin shoulder.  
  
"Poor dear I know it's hard dealing with the estrogen levels" she cooed  
  
"Shut up!" Seto retorted, as she came to the fourth dress, pale purple similar to hers. Actually it was the same style, except for the color.  
  
"Now how did you slip in here dear?" she said to the dress, pulling it out and throwing it on the bed. Mokuba watched stunned, Suu had such good posture better then Seto and that was something that their stepfather was particular about.  
  
"None of these will do. Besides, we don't want to send the wrong message now do we?" she inquired raising a dark brow.  
  
Seto realized on how many levels that sentence was /wrong/, he went flaming red the mental pictures became painful.  
  
"Oh it BURNS!" he wailed. Suu was laughing wickedly, as she took his hand and led him across the hall.  
  
"Follow us my petite prince, I have to find a cologne for you!" she called to Mokuba who was listening to the inane babble that was coming from his brother.  
  
"I see since he lost his manhood, he has lost his sense of humor." She stated calmly when Mokuba came in.  
  
Mokuba nodded "But then I guess he never really had one to begin with."  
  
"Suu!" another whine, she walked into the dressing area and handed him the dress that she had picked up. Deep blue, modest showed no cleavage, a little old fashioned but otherwise nice.  
  
"Are you going to wear stockings?" she asked  
  
"Y-yes"  
  
"Then put them on now" her patient voice came. Mokuba dare not step behind that, he could be blinded forever.  
  
Walking over he hopped onto his brother's bed, and sunk into the downy mattresses with a sigh.  
  
"We really have to start building that confidence of yours, Pegasus is not a dog. He is a gentleman, and he knows that you are really a boy. I didn't think my joke would frighten you so, my apologies."  
  
"Why are you telling me this?" he asked quietly, his fiercely thudding heart beginning to slow as she buttoned the back of the dress with deft fingers.  
  
"Because you are panicking"  
  
"And what makes you think that?"  
  
"I see it in your eyes"  
  
Seto turned his long hair falling around him, they were very close then  
  
"You seem to speak very highly of him"  
  
"I cannot help it, he is a good person."  
  
Seto snorted, "My butt-crack he is"  
  
Suu stared for a long moment and then turned him back around. He felt the dress getting a little tighter as she finished buttoning the dress.  
  
"You look lovely" Seto beamed a false smile as they came out; maybe he had hurt her feelings.  
  
Suu walked over and from the air appeared a small ornate bottle of cologne. Which she dabbled behind Mokuba's ears and wrists.  
  
Then she went to the box on Seto's dresser and removed some small boxes. Opening them stones flashes brilliantly in the light. Seto interested followed her over, something cold was hooking around his neck, and it rested at the hollow of his flesh.  
  
"Blue diamond, like your eyes" she muttered, slipping the ring onto his middle finger and the bracelet around his wrists. And then she was pinning up his ringlet hair into a half bun. More diamonds flashed, and in moments she was finished.  
  
"Ah, the two Kaiba Siblings resplendent. That makes me very happy."  
  
"Mokuba, will you go tell downstairs that we are ready?"  
  
He nodded and then left the room. When the door shut, Suu turned her aura seemed to change. Kaiba picked it up clearly  
  
"Pegasus was right about the Millennium Item"  
  
Seto waved his hand impatiently "I don't believe in that kind of hokum. Yuugi being the Pharaoh is crap, Pegasus falling ill after Duelist Kingdom, Mai going into coma. The sister of Malik possessing the ability to know the future is all bosh."  
  
"How can you say that!" she cried, looking slightly frustrated at him  
  
"Because I am a man of technology and that is the only thing that makes the world turn. Not magic, not ancient any things!"  
  
Her glare turned deadly "But what about your dreams! How did you defeat the Necklace? Didn't you see the Blue Eyes in that Vision? Believe nothing else, but have you ever questioned why you have such an obsession with the Blue Eyes White Dragon?!"  
  
"My dreams and mannerisms are to never be questioned by anyone else, and most of all you!" he roared  
  
He struck a nerve then, the heartlessness of his old self-returning. But she took it well, least she finally shut up.  
  
There was a small noise from the door, Mokuba stood there stunned. A glazed look in his eyes. The two young women turned to him then, one cool and the other blank.  
  
"Then I would think you no longer want to come" her clipped tone carried into the bedroom.  
  
"Actually, I am going to come to prove you and your stupid boyfriend wrong." He rejoined coolly.  
  
Suu gasped and then took a deep breath.  
  
"Do as you wish my lady" she curtsied deeply and passed Seto with a soft swish of fabric. A moment later she was gone down the stairs and to the limo. Mokuba lingered at the doorway his knees buckling, he turned angrily to his brother.  
  
"Nii-san what did you do!"  
  
Seto's steely gaze settled on his brother, and he smirked "I did what was right" 


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed *SOB*  
  
Now onto the story  
  
^____^  
  
~~~Temper~~~  
  
The ride to restaurant was hell, Suu sat in the front with the driver and the Kaiba Siblings sat in the back. Seto was in a foul mood; well the normal mood Mokuba saw him in.  
  
This seemed to be a good sign maybe... A knot twisted in Mokuba's stomach. Suu was going to leave, and his hopes of being happy too.  
  
How could Nii-san do such a thing? To the one person that was really helping him... The limo slowly rolled to a stop, and the door opened. Mokuba clambered out and gracefully followed his brother, er sister.  
  
There standing not to far off to the side was Suu and someone was with her. A tall gentleman, Mokuba nearly groaned... It was Pegasus and they were caught in a deep conversation.  
  
Her lips moved softly, he could hear nothing from where he was. Mokuba saw his brother stomp past them and straight up to Pegasus.  
  
"YOU!" he roared grasping Pegasus by the frilled collar and balling up his fist.  
  
Pegasus was taken aback for only a moment and recovered easily. He smirked and removed the fragile hand from his neck as if he were plucking a petal from a flower.  
  
That only got Seto angrier,  
  
"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING TO MAKE THIS BETTER HUH?! SENDING ME THIS WENCH TO DRESS ME UP LIKE A DOLL! ARE YOU ENJOYING THIS YOU FRIGGIN SADIST!"  
  
He pointed to the tall woman, small chest heaving.  
  
Pegasus was the calmest person amid this all, Suu stood there stiffly. A look of almost pain on her face.  
  
"Ms. Kaiba, two people have told you about your plight and you refuse to believe. My, I didn't know that denial existed for you." Sarcasm lingered in his tone.  
  
"ANSWER ME YOU OVERDRESSED PRIMA MADONNA!" Kaiba screeched at the top of his little lungs.  
  
Pegasus closed his good eye and pressed his fingers to his temple "By the great God Ra; Kaiba boy, close your mouth and I will answer your question."  
  
Kaiba promptly closed his mouth and waited  
  
"It is exactly what she said to you. You do not believe and therefore you are punished. Malik still possesses the Millennium Rod, which rightly belongs to you the incarnation of the High Priest. Your 'Hikari' has not even awoken... To put it plainly you are denying your very Destiny from ever beginning and you yourself then will never have a beginning or an ending."  
  
Kaiba was stunned as Pegasus's warm amber eye rested on the boy near the limo.  
  
"You endanger the little Kaiba as well, the heir to your fortunes. You were born for his sake, you are his protector..." Pegasus added a moment later.  
  
Kaiba felt weak, this had to all be some hoax, some huge lie. His eyes searched the single amber one and he found none.  
  
A sudden violent gust of wind loosened the bun that he had his hair in. And flared up the silvery hair of the Creator of Duel Monsters. Kaiba's eyes widened with terror, his hand came to his mouth.  
  
The second eye of Maximillian Pegasus was nothing but a hollowed out socket, Pegasus smiled smoothly.  
  
"I too have lost my Item, to the Thief who possess the Ring." The wind died down and the thick curtain of hair settled again.  
  
Seto didn't say anything; he was drifting in a nightmare... His Hikari? Lovely brows drew together when a voice dragged him out of his numbed thoughts.  
  
"Do you still feel like eating anything Ms. Kaiba?" Pegasus asked politely changing the subject entirely, the response was a loud growl from Seto's stomach.  
  
"Well then, shall we?" Pegasus began to climb the marble steps to the entrance, Seto far ahead of him.  
  
Strangely the silver haired man paused after a few steps, and spoke  
  
"Darling are you coming?" the dulcet tone purred.  
  
Seto nearly tripped up the steps he spun around and stared down a Suu whose face was not visible from this angle.  
  
She looked up and smiled "You shameless flatterer I am /not/ your darling"  
  
Pegasus paused feigning hurt "Really do you hate me that much?"  
  
She took Mokuba's hand and began to ascend the steps passing him "Maybe I do."  
  
All Pegasus did was smile and they made their way inside. Seto grew even more confused, and then he suddenly realized that Pegasus was flirting with Suu.  
  
"My EYES!" he cried out as they stepped inside... 


	11. Chapter 11

~~~Harsh words~~~  
  
Seto seemed to have a big appetite as a girl, bigger then when he was a boy. And he shoveled through appetizers, the main course and finally dessert. And still hungry, he felt like eating...  
  
Chicken friend rice and licorice...  
  
Licking his lips, he finally sat back; this evening wasn't so terrible. Pegasus was what Suu called a perfect 'gentleman'. He was really... And that pissed Kaiba off to no goddamn end. Knowing now that Pegasus had an eye on her.  
  
*God how old was he?! Suu was sixteen, that was just /so/ wrong.*  
  
Seto nearly shivered, feeling his food coming up. He took a deep breath and sighed it through his nose. Then suddenly he felt odd, very odd.  
  
"Suu" he whispered, she turned to him and leaned in, he began to blush. She smelt so good...  
  
"I um don't feel so good." Immediately she shot up and ran with him into the luxurious bathroom. Seto happily noting that she had left Pegasus in the dust.  
  
In the sitting room in the bathroom, she finally calmed "How funny do you feel?" she queried.  
  
"I am having weird cravings and my stomach hurts" he said naively. Suu looked like she was going to die.  
  
"Kami help me! Why? Why?! Do this to your humble servant?!" she whispered tilting her face to the ceiling.  
  
Through all this still managing to still seem kind of suave.  
  
"You may have gotten the little friend that visits all us mature young women..." Seto paled and ran into the stall. There was a great rustling of fabric and then a sigh of relief.  
  
"Thank Kami"  
  
Suu breathed deeply in relief and Seto came out of the stall, looking very happy.  
  
"I would chalk it up to you having a big appetite and poor digestion" she said calmly. Seto nodded like a lunatic and went to wash his hands.  
  
"You almost killed me you know that" Seto said  
  
"You nearly killed me as well" was Suu's reply.  
  
"Where is this going, this whole thing?" he began, watching the soap bubbles pop in the sink.  
  
"I have to help you wake up your Hikari" she whispered quietly, more the air then to Seto.  
  
"You are a wayward soul, Seto Kaiba do not fight the tide of Destiny that sways you now." She added a moment later, looking at him in the mirror.  
  
Seto felt anger rising in him, since he had become a girl he had been endlessly bullied by this woman. As a man he would not even condone a loud tone of voice in his presence. What made Suu so different?!  
  
Was he getting soft?!  
  
"I really don't like you Suu" he said coolly  
  
Suu nodded "I know that. No one does anyway, so you're not any different."  
  
Her laconic reply stunned him, realizing he had left the faucet running he turned it off and dried his hands. Suu did not move, she didn't even blink.  
  
And then Seto slipped, again arms caught him his face smushed into a soft generous chest.  
  
When he righted himself she was smiling normally, the cool look returned to her face.  
  
"Come now Seto we have to finish our meal, your brother is probably wondering if you and I fell in."  
  
Her humor was so dry that he merely giggled a bit, feeling a little bad for what he had told her.  
  
Seto opened his mouth and turned to say something, but stopped as a single tear ran down her cheek. She softly wiped it away; she gave a tiny sniffle and perked the moment they came within a few feet of the table.  
  
He was stunned, trying to stop from feeling so bad  
  
"Think we fell in eh?" she ruffled Mokuba's hair and sat down. Seto heard Pegasus chuckle from somewhere off to his right. He couldn't look at her; he was too mortified to do so.  
  
*Why am I like this? Do I like to see people suffer?*  
  
*Sometimes I wish that I could be a kind person, like my brother* Seto looked sadly at the little figure absolutely beaming with happiness basking in the glow of Suu's warm gaze.  
  
All the things he had said about her and still she could smile at him... Kaiba was so overwhelmed then he nearly passed out into his sundae. Taking another calming breath, he looked up.  
  
"I have to go now" Suu said calmly, Pegasus was standing placing the bill with the wad of cash on the table.  
  
"I will chauffer her home, Ms. Kaiba it was very nice to see that you are adjusting well."  
  
Kaiba opened his mouth to yell back an answer and closed it.  
  
"Then good evening" Seto ducked his head and left with Mokuba trying not to upturn some tables and cursing in the process....  
  
AN: Does Kaiba's 'Hikari' have a name? If so please mention it! Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! 


	12. Chapter 12

Wake up  
  
That night Seto Kaiba slept soundly, plagued though still by the guilt seeded in his heart like a weed. It was blooming even in his dreams, here in the place where he was free...  
  
He was young again sitting beneath the tree in his old backyard, watching his little brother throwing the ball to the blurry image that was his real father. But slowly the image of his brother began to change, till it was the identical image of himself. Who turned red ball in hand. And smiled brunette hair falling into lovely Prussian blue eyes.  
  
There was a whoosh of air and Seto was sixteen standing in a massive throne room of gold. The throne room of the Pharaoh, a tall man was bowing himself out and when he saw him pulled him behind a pillar.  
  
Seto's eyes widened at the man, who looked exactly like him. Except he was Egyptian the ankh hanging around his neck. Long cape covering his shirtless chest, royal blue crown covering the shock of brunette hair that Seto knew was there.  
  
But there was something strange in those sapphire eyes, yes something very heartrending.  
  
Finally the hand fled away from his mouth  
  
"What are you doing here?!" the man demanded, his eyes a little wide with panic.  
  
Seto opened his mouth and no words came out, the specter grinned and placed a figure on his cheek.  
  
"I supposed I cannot yell at you for finally coming here."  
  
"W-who are you?"  
  
The Hikari smiled  
  
"I am the High Priest, the worshipper of the Blue Eyes White Dragon"  
  
Seto staggered back against the pillar, the conversation with Suu running back into his mind.  
  
"Oh Kami! She wasn't lying..."  
  
"Lying about what?" he asked harmlessly  
  
Seto's eyes opened taking the hand away from his throbbing temples  
  
"About you"  
  
He nodded "She is very knowledgeable is she not? That is because she speaks to the holder of the Eye."  
  
"How do you know that?"  
  
"Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"Arrgh! Stop answering my questions with questions!" Kaiba cried pointing to the Priest with frustration.  
  
"You know what you are Seto, Cute." His Hikari said with a wicked grin.  
  
Seto then lost all his steam; his mouth fell open in shock. He then folded his arms and leaned against the pillar, staring daggers at the man that causally stood there. Dressed in Egyptian clothes.  
  
"I am /not/ cute" Seto mumbled, as his cheeks were pinched.  
  
"Let me go!" Seto roared battling his Hikari's fingers away, The High Priest was laughing.  
  
"Now more cute, I didn't think men of your time took such good care of their skin." Again Seto had no answer for that, instead he shook his head.  
  
"You're a weird man"  
  
"Thank you, little Seto" his hair was being ruffled happily.  
  
"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TOUCH ME!" he exclaimed grasping the man wrists with brutal force. The High Priest flinched momentarily and opened his lovely blue eyes again.  
  
"If a baby chick is never held when is it young, how is it then that it is to grow? It will not grow like the others, it will always somehow be lacking. Much like you my little Seto."  
  
The voice that was sweet and seductive deepened with sadness, Seto felt his grip slackening around the wrists covered by golden bracelets. Seto then let him go,  
  
"Come here" and then the High Priest did something that Seto never expected. Suddenly he was hugging the warm flesh of his twin. Skin smelling like jasmine and sandalwood, Kaiba knew this smell. He had always known this perfume, before he could even remember.  
  
"Why weren't you there when I needed you" Seto asked emotion threatening to consume him.  
  
"Because your heart is still closed, how could I wake up, when you are like the cool diamond in the Pharaoh's crown?"  
  
Seto pulled away huddling almost weakly against the pillar "I can't stop being cold" he whispered.  
  
Bangs were smoothed away from his face "You should not worry everything is going to be fine. Now wake up."  
  
Seto Kaiba jerked up from his fetal position on the bed, he was still a girl. He knew this because he was crying and because he still has an annoying chest that got in his way. Letting a silent curse into the room, he stared at the ceiling for a long time. He didn't feel any different... And then finally unable to keep his eyes open any longer he fell asleep.  
  
Morning dawned bright and early but Sato Kaiba was already up, having worked out a few things with Noah concerning Kaiba Corp. As usual, Mokuba had already let Suu Kushimara into the house.  
  
And as usual she wore that same horrible black... Walking into the living room, something was cradled into her hand, Mokuba was huddled near her. Watching the thing that sat in her lap, he walked over and stared. A red chested bird, too small to be an adult sat in her lap as she fashioned a splinter for its wing.  
  
"W-what are you?" Seto crouched down in front of her and stopped talking. Because it was so pretty. He reached out and pet it lightly. Suu smiled  
  
"You have never seen a robin before?" she asked, Seto looked up and shook his head.  
  
"No I haven't, they usually don't come near the cities."  
  
Suu nodded and finished tying the splint. "He was almost run over, but I saved him"  
  
Seto was a little surprised "You almost got hit for this little bird?"  
  
She nodded "You have to remember that everything even to the smallest bug is a life Seto. I want to be one of those people who cherish it. And besides the bird is a boy, the boys are always more beautiful then the girls."  
  
He had to do it now, though he /never/ apologized for /anything/ he had too now "I-I'm sorry" he whispered.  
  
Suu touched his cheek and her smile returned, "I know, I accept it." Mokuba was smiling, leaning into her lap almost to gaze wide-eyed at the bird that looked at the three of them with interest.  
  
Seto stood and Suu handed Mokuba the bird "Take him to the aviary, with this" she handed Mokuba a piece of paper. And with a smile she began  
  
"I'm am so very tired of taking you out, and showing you off. But now I think it comes a time in every mans life.... That he learns how to cook!"  
  
Seto fell over in shock, Suu just smiled as he picked himself up, Suu took his hand and led him toward the kitchen.  
  
"OH NO! I WILL NOT GO NEAR ANYTHING SHARP! I CANNOT EVEN BOIL WATER! LET-ME- GOOOOOO!" he wrenched his hand from her grasp and stood in the middle of the hall arms folded, feet firmly planted. Suu suddenly clasped her hands together "Ah, but Mr. Pegasus is such a good cook!"  
  
Seto blinked a few times as she continued rage was building in him,  
  
Is that what she went for? Men who could cook?!  
  
"ALRIGHT! SO SHUT UP ABOUT THAT JERK!" Seto screamed and stomped the rest of the way into the kitchen. Suu smiled secretly, like everything else about Seto's personality she read it like a book. She was sorry she had to use him, but he needed to grow. No more of the spoiled little rich boy...  
  
He seemed to be in denial... Maybe he liked her...  
  
She would take care of that later... 


	13. Chapter 13

Cooking up Trouble  
  
"These friggin potatoes!" he screamed slamming the root onto the table the knife glittering dangerously in his hand. For a moment he wanted to turn it onto the brown haired girl and stopped himself.  
  
He didn't really want a record... But if she kept up with this, he just might kill her.  
  
"Look" she came up behind him and reached around, taking his hands. The murdered potato was taken up again and Seto watched how she positioned his hands. Slowly the peel was coming off, all at once. Considering they were the same height, Suu had to lean her chin on Seto's shoulder to see. And that made him go very, very red.  
  
"There" the peel dropped onto the cutting board, and he blinked a few times.  
  
"Wow, I did that?" he asked Suu's warmth against his frail body fled away.  
  
"Yes you did, now all you can do is practice, but try and do it like I did." She replied, there was something different about her today. A sort of coldness that he was not used to.  
  
He wanted to ask her what was up "Suu, tell me again why you wear black?"  
  
Seto heard the chopping of the garlic stop "Because I am grieving for someone" she replied.  
  
"Who?" he asked concentrating on peeling, surprisingly he was starting to do it. He made an approving noise.  
  
"I can't tell you." She said after a long time.  
  
He turned to her, as she slipped the garlic into a saucepan, the aroma of spices filling the air.  
  
"Why not?" his irritation rose, he hated when people didn't answer his questions. In his anger he felt a pain and looked down. He had badly cut his finger, red blood dripping onto the cutting board.  
  
Suu walked over and stopped the flow of blood with her handkerchief,  
  
"Answer ME!" he cried, the pain was making his finger throb.  
  
"No" she said flatly and put a band-aid around his finger.  
  
"Please go sit now, you cannot cook with a bloody finger." She said brusquely pointing to the seat.  
  
"DAMN YOU! I WILL SIT WHEN I PLEASE! AND DAMN THIS WHOLE DINNER!" Seto screamed batting her hands away. The potatoes went flying onto the floor; she stood in front of him with her hands folded in front of her. Her face set, expressionless, as a potato rolled to hit her foot.  
  
"NOW TELL ME!"  
  
"Some I cared for very much was killed by the one that I love the most. There I have said it, now stop being such a child and please sit down!"  
  
"Tell me their names!"  
  
She caught his chin with her hands, forcing their eyes to clash "My twin brother Saburo was killed by my fiancée, named Shuichi."  
  
Seto's eyes were wide  
  
"And do you want to know why I know Maximillian Pegasus?! It is because Shuichi worked for Industrial Illusions, before he killed my brother. In pity, I think Pegasus took me in, since I was penniless and alone!! I worked as an artist for him to make those cards... Those cards that you are so obsessed with! I painted the last two Blue Eyes and Pegasus painted the first two! SO THERE!" she cried  
  
There was silence for a good two minutes and then Seto laughed mirthlessly.  
  
"Either you are lying or this is the strangest story I have ever heard."  
  
Suu walked up to Seto and slapped him hard, and walked out of the kitchen just as the potato stew over boiled.  
  
"HOLY SHIT!" echoed through the mansion, as the main door slammed shut. 


	14. Chapter 14

Phone call  
  
Sato Kaiba spent the rest of the day at Kaiba Land, brooding, unhappily. Mokuba was with him tying up some loose ends with the Corporation.  
  
But Mokuba wanted to give something to Seto, and seeing how foul he looked placed it on his desk and left. When the door finally shut, he sighed and his eyes fell on the small package, simply addressed as 'Kaiba.' He broke the seal, he reached in and pulled out...  
  
A deck... And a note  
  
/ Dear Seto,  
  
I think that this may be your deck. I don't know why I have it, I guess someone decided to play a very nasty joke on you. Anyway, if you look carefully there might be a surprise.  
  
Suu/  
  
Seto felt his fist clench with anger as he shuffled through them, checking them off mentally. Finally he came to the last cards, his Blue Eyes White Dragons. He only had three; the last one he had torn, like an animal quite sometime ago.  
  
His fingers began to shake as he counted not three but /four/ Blue Eyes... Making sure his mind wasn't playing a mean trick on him, he counted two more times.  
  
Yes, there were four Blue Eyes...  
  
Suddenly great pain welled up within him, pain for how he had acted towards Suu. Whether she was the one behind the deck swap he had no idea. But why was she still being so nice to him?  
  
Even after he had insulted her like that?  
  
What did she mean to me anyway?  
  
The phone jarred him from his reverie, picking it up  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"You ill mannered young man what did you do to Suu?"  
  
Seto felt himself blinking a few times, was this... Pegasus?!  
  
"I did nothing, and how dare you address me LIKE THAT!"  
  
"Because you have insulted her enough times Ms. Kaiba. Do you want my company to pull out looking for Malik and the Millennium Rod? Do you---"  
  
"SHUT UP! TURN ME BACK INTO A GIRL! I CAN'T STAND HER ANYMORE! HOW DARE YOU CALL HERE AND TELL ME HOW TO ACT!" Kaiba screamed loathing the man on the other side of the phone.  
  
"ARE YOU REALLY SORRY FOR HER?! OR DO YOU JUST WANT TO GET HER INTO YOUR BED!" Kaiba screamed again when he heard no answer. Laughter broke out on the other side of the phone. Kaiba's rage was building as he slammed his fist onto the desk.  
  
"Ms. Kaiba you have always been a source of amusement for me since I beat you in that duel." Pegasus replied easily  
  
"SHUT UP! IF YOU KNOW HOW TO TURN ME BACK INTO A GIRL THEN GO GET THE ROD OR WHATEVER THAT IS! AND AFTER THAT I WANT YOU TO LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Pegasus was silent for a long time "And if I do this for you, there has to be something else to this deal. I need not your company but what little of your Step Father's company is left. If you let me use your labs, I will get up that Millennium Rod and you can return to being a young man once again."  
  
Kaiba considered this carefully "What are you using my labs for?"  
  
"Do you want your manhood back Kaiba then do not question me."  
  
Kaiba sat back in his chair and crossed his long legs, muttering a curse.  
  
"Fine, BUT I WANT IT AS SOON AS POSSIBLE!" and then he hung up. His whole chest heaved visibly, the vein at his neck ticking furiously. Slamming his head on the desk he moaned  
  
"I don't wanna be a girl...anymore..." 


	15. Chapter 15

Maybe being a Girl... Is getting too dangerous  
  
The next three days were followed by the absence of Suu, no phone call, and no note. Nothing, strangely Kaiba felt like he was missing her as the hours passed. He and Mokuba were walking around the city, aimlessly. Kaiba had gone back to the wearing his old boy clothes, though he disliked them intensely.  
  
Passing a particular clothes store he stopped at the window  
  
"Oh look how pretty!" he clasped his hands together and laughed infectiously. Mokuba looked up to him and blinked stupidly.  
  
"W-what? You mean that Nii-san?" Mokuba pointed to the pink almost wedding like dress in the window. Instead of buckles and leather there was lace and frills. Mokuba nearly passed out.  
  
"Are you alright?" Mokuba tugged the baggy shirt, Kaiba looked down with a smile.  
  
"I'm fine why?" Kaiba tipped his beautiful face to one side and smiled at his brother.  
  
Mokuba nearly gagged, he saw makeup on his brother's face. Did Seto know what he was doing was wrong?  
  
"Did you put makeup on today?" Mokuba asked a little carefully. Seto nodded excitedly and began  
  
"Oh yes, don't you think the eye shadow matches my eyes?" and then Seto trailed off  
  
"OH GOD!" he screamed loudly, Mokuba clamped a hand over his mouth.  
  
"Be quiet! You better turn back into a boy I don't want my brother to be wearing pink to all the dueling tournaments!" he hissed into Seto's ear. Seto began to giggle  
  
"Oh come on Mokuba having just a little bit of fun wouldn't hurt..."  
  
Mokuba fell over, Seto picked him up. Mokuba then shot past his brother and down two storefronts staring at the girl who stood at the window. Looking like a model out of one of the Vogue magazines. Long brunette hair shining in the bright sunlight,  
  
Seto folded his arms and stamped his heeled foot "Well then! I will just go in there and buy that dress myself!" with a swish of his trench coat. Seto swept into the store. He walked in two steps and slammed into a young woman carrying a large bag. It sent the both of them tumbling to the floor.  
  
Kaiba waited for the pain of his ass hitting the hardwood floor, but did not feel it. Opening a long lashes, his vision focused. For a long moment he was staring at  
  
"MUTT!" Seto screamed pulling away from his grasp, feeling his skin crawl.  
  
Joey tipped his head in curiosity "Oh the Kaiba-chick again, wat you got his clothes now?!"  
  
Seto nearly died, either he was the stupidest human being on the earth, or... "Yeah, I um like his clothes, they're so punk."  
  
Joey snorted "You okay Serenity?" he dusted his sister's shoulder off with a kind smile.  
  
"Yeah, um I'm sorry for nearly messin up your hot dog in the Pavilion..." Joey began rubbing the back of his neck. He faint blush creeping over his cheeks,  
  
Seto in terror nearly vomited what little he ate this morning, he heard his stomach make a violent noise "I think I'm going to be sick..." he muttered and then added  
  
"Leave me alone Wheeler you make me sick" Seto snapped, Joey perked with something like anger.  
  
"Well then, you are startin to talk just like Kaiba. Come to think of it, that jerk has been absent for over a few weeks now, Germany can't take that long can it?" Joey asked.  
  
Seto was coherent long enough to see the floor rise to meet him,  
  
Frail arms caught him, "Lord Sato, it's just a boy. You don't need to faint" Suu Kushimara turned around looking thinner then ever. Sato Kushimara in her arms, Serenity Wheeler stared. Joey's face was dumbstruck, where the hell had she come from?  
  
"What are you doin here?" he cried looking at the sad looking girl dressed in black.  
  
"I am here to guide my cousin, and nothing more. I have to tell you something Joey Wheeler. Do you want to know why this girl looks so much like Kaiba, because she /is/ Kaiba..." she whispered in his ear.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HH!" Joey's scream echoed for the next few minutes, till even Grandpa in the Kame Game Shop faintly heard the scream... 


	16. Chapter 16

A Possible Solution   
  
"I demand a duel!" Joey and followed Suu Kushimara almost the whole way back to Kaiba Corporation, dragging his sister and soon most of his friends with him.  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not, he's a woman for crying out loud! If I can't beat him when he is a woman, then I'm the greatest loser in all of Duel Monster history. Then I'll really be a mutt!"  
  
Suu began to laugh, "You don't know on how many levels that is SO wrong to say Mr. Wheeler. What is it? Would you purposely lose so that you could become Seto Kaiba's slave? Is that how much you are in love with him?!"  
  
She ducked the punch that went sailing for her face and bolted for the doors of Kaiba Corp, sadly Joey was faster.  
  
"You say that to my face!" Joey was red like a Chilie pepper, shaking with anger, almost in near tears.  
  
"You like, him admit it Joey." Suu said again, teasing Joey was fun. More fun then Seto.  
  
"YOU BIT-"  
  
A small figure stepped in front of them "Now the two of you" Yuugi began. Suu smiled down at the purple-eyed boy. Such a pure soul  
  
"I'm sorry Joseph. I was just having some good old fun, besides Seto hates your guts that is why he fainted." she bowed with Seto's body over her shoulder. There was a mutter of a curse under Joey's breath and he bowed too.  
  
"Now all of you leave me alone, I have to get Seto to a bedroom. He will be very cranky if he wakes up here and now."  
  
Twenty minutes later, Suu walked into one of the offices and opened another door. A black bed sat atop a dais with stairs. Seto's room for when he slept at the office. A poor spoiled little rich boy, er girl.  
  
Suu rested him on the bed and turned going to make some tea...  
  
Seto's eyes opened, not to anything familiar but to a large throne room that was empty except for. He moaned  
  
"Not YOU"  
  
The High Priest grinned happily uncrossing his legs from his seat on the smaller throne and standing.  
  
"I am going to have to work on that temper of yours," he said kindly with a wide grin. Walking over to Seto and standing in front of him. There was no answer, just a glare that could have turned him into a pile of salt.  
  
"Really, is this all that you wear?" The High Priest picked up the end of the trench coat and stared. Seto began to feel nervous; there was something eerie about this man.  
  
"Do you have a name?" Seto asked  
  
"Yes, I do little Seto"  
  
Kaiba nearly whacked the priest in the head for calling him that.  
  
"I am not LITTLE!" Seto cried.  
  
"But neither am I annoying"  
  
Seto was on the verge of punching him when fingertips touched his cheek  
  
"My name is Seth, you see our names are similar no?"  
  
Kaiba's lids were suddenly heavy; he seemed to be drifting in a cloud of memory deep within him. As if his soul were speaking into his ear  
  
"W-what are you?"  
  
Seth sighed, "I am..." he paused as voices came. Seth pulled Kaiba behind the throne. His breathe ticking Seto's sensitive ear  
  
"Do not make a sound, if you do... We both shall die." Seto let a shiver pass through him, because he was touching Seth. They were squished together behind the throne, Seth held him close, fingers like a vice around his thin shoulder.  
  
Kaiba waited trying not even to take a loud breath, and finally the iron grip relaxed. Immediately Seto pushed away putting some distance between the Egyptian and himself. Seth merely sat on the floor legs splayed and sighed.  
  
"Thank Ra" he swore, Seto snorted and decided to sit as well. He wanted answers,  
  
"So tell me what are you?" he began, folding his legs beneath him. Seth just stared, his eyes were faraway  
  
"Little has changed about me, 'I' am still the same as 'I' always was. You are after all me in a different life, a different time. We are the same and yet not, I am your 'Hikari' or heart. The entity that resides/ or controls a Millennium Item, and you Seto were destined to wield the power of the Millennium Rod... But I did not awaken in you till recently, soon after you began Battle City. By then it was too late... To many things had happened, and you grew too differently."  
  
Seto shook his head is disbelief "I don't believe in reincarnation."  
  
"It is not that, it is well... That I cannot explain, you as the holder of an Item must discover that, and I can only help you."  
  
"What if I don't want this!" Seto cried  
  
Seth shrugged "It is Destiny, when was she ever kind... Though she may a soft spot for you since you have went almost your whole teenage existence without me to guide you. As for the Pharaoh well, he has been helping Yuugi for a long time."  
  
Kaiba snorted "That little..." but he stopped because Seth was right there was something odd about Yugi, he did become a different person.... And now he didn't know whom he hated was it the little shrimp or the other version...  
  
He shut his eyes "What about Suu and Pegasus?" he asked flatly trying for his fist not to clench.  
  
"Jealous?" Seth teased, Seto looked up and glowered. Seth chuckled moving close to him  
  
"Do you think every woman is going to fall at your feet? I think she does have some commitment issues, but I suspect she might have a budding relationship with Max."  
  
Kaiba blinked a few times in shock. Seth took the chance and patted his head with a grin.  
  
"Don't pat me!" Seto pulled his hand away, he was sulking  
  
Seth let his wrist be squeezed for sometime watching Seto pout,  
  
"It is only my opinion" Seth began softly.  
  
"Do you think she likes him?" Kaiba said quietly after a long moment.  
  
Seth's eyes began to gleam with mischief "I don't know... He's handsome, rich, in his prime. I heard he was an artist before his wife died and didn't he help her after Shuichi died?"  
  
He ticked these off with his fingers watching the rage building up in Seto's eyes.  
  
"But he's so OLD! And a JERK to boot!" he whined looking at Seth with a pained look in his eyes.  
  
"Why? You want her for yourself? Are you in love?" Seth asked, Seto went bright red and looked down.  
  
"I just don't want to see her heart broken, Mokuba likes her a lot you know. Besides I could have any woman I want!"  
  
The sulking episode was suddenly gone and Kaiba was filled with confidence. He began to glare at Seth again.  
  
"I intensely dislike you"  
  
Seth nodded with a fiendish smile "But I still like you, my little Seto."  
  
He pinched Kaiba's cheeks, who did nothing but sit and take it. If Seth was going to drag him here every night he might have to get used to this.  
  
"Why do you bring the worst out in me?" Seto asked again, as his cheeks were beginning to hurt.  
  
"Why are you so cute?" Seth countered  
  
"SHUT UP!" he screamed pulling Seth's hands away. The High Priest rolled with laughter.  
  
Seto was on the verge of attacking the Priest.  
  
"I-if you were real, I would get a restraining order for your ASS!" Kaiba screamed now red faced  
  
How dare he call me cute AGAIN?!  
  
He folded his arms stood, and walked from behind the throne. Seth popped up from behind, tears of laughter in his eyes.  
  
"You have no humor" Seth sighed softly "but be careful from now on, the guards don't like having people here at night, Pharaoh's orders. Goodbye for now, little Seto." The voice whispered and he was fading...  
  
Seto's eyes slowly opened watching the girl in black walking over... Suu placed a long narrow box in his lap; she did not talk nor smile. He then realized how very sad she was. Her eyes were filled with a sorrow that he had never seen before. He turned to see that Mokuba was asleep beside him, smiling and covered by a warm blanket.  
  
Suu followed his gaze for a moment and undid the red ribbon from the box  
  
"Please open it" she whispered, Seto's hands reached out and uncovered the contents of the box. Which was a long golden rod, his hands itched to touch it. Caress the cold metal, press it to his lips.  
  
He reached in and took it at once there was a feeling that something inside him was filling up. Almost like a pitcher that had never been full the whole way,  
  
"Is this?"  
  
"Yes" she replied quickly and stood, Kaiba looked down. Still a girl, he followed Suu's moments throughout the room.  
  
"You are not going to turn back into a girl till you open up your Heart. You have to love someone else as much as you love yourself. I know it is like that with your brother but someone outside your family. You must love them with all your soul, or you will remain a girl forever and the Item will turn against you."  
  
Woe is the person that looked into her eyes then, Seto was struck speechless. He just looked down at the Rod and held it close. Feeling like if he let this go, he would have to let his life go.  
  
"I will now leave you too sleep, I will not be available for the evening. I have somewhere to go." And before Seto could ask where, she was gone.

AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed


	17. Chapter 17

Thoughts   
  
Suu walked into the mansion of the former Creator of Duel Monsters, toeing off her heels she walked into the dinning room. And stopped at the large painting of Cecilia Pegasus,  
  
"He is trying to bring you back, are you going to let him succeed?" she whispered to the painting.  
  
"You do not like that?" came the silky voice, Suu turned around and smiled.  
  
"I was just thinking nothing more" she replied easily dodging the answer and wiggling her toes into the thick carpet with a content sigh.  
  
Pegasus smiled politely and walked up to her "You are to tell me, that you know what I am planning?"  
  
She shook her head "I know nothing"  
  
Pegasus's smile merely grew a little wider "Come now darling, you know me well enough. You have been living here for several months now, surely you can guess?"  
  
"No I cannot" Suu replied as Pegasus came to stand beside her. Staring at the painting in a pleasantly nostalgic manner.  
  
"May I ask how you were able to survive without the Millennium Eye?" she inquired a moment later.  
  
Pegasus tipped his head to one side "That is my little secret."  
  
Suu nodded "Well then, what can I do for you today?" she brightened unexpectedly  
  
"Paint him" Pegasus said with a flourish of his elegant hand, Suu looked at him blankly.  
  
"You know of whom I speak"  
  
Suu continued to look at him blankly and then shook her head.  
  
"No, Seto Kaiba shall never grace my canvas."  
  
"Is that how you really feel?" Pegasus moved closer to her, his single eye trained on her. She was drowning in the strange honey amber color of his eye.  
  
"Y-yes" the word was hesitant and that made Suu boil. No man would ever charm her again, never ever. She had sworn off of all relationships since...  
  
She stepped past him,  
  
"What are you going to do with me?" she asked solemnly,  
  
"He is going to marry you, Miss Kushimara" a voice came pleasantly. Suu turned to see that Kimo had come from another door and was placing a stack of papers on the mahogany table.  
  
Suu froze and turned to Pegasus who continued to stare at the large painting, looking faintly amused.  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" she cried a red blush creeping over her gray cheeks.  
  
Kimo plopped the papers onto the table and straightened  
  
"Well maybe not soon though, you do need to go to finishing school. And then--" Kimo added ticking of the things on his fingers.  
  
"Don't answer me!" Suu exclaimed glaring at Pegasus who finally turned around to face her.  
  
"He's joking, can't you take a joke Suu?" Pegasus looked very smug now, his lips curling into a wicked smile.  
  
Suu took a few steps back, cheeks blazing "I-If you would excuse me" and she half ran out of the room.  
  
Kimo burst into laughter, and Pegasus grinned to his fellow employee  
  
"What are you filling her head with Kimo?" Pegasus asked going over and sitting down. Kimo merrily handed him a small stack of papers.  
  
"Things about you Sir"  
  
Pegasus sighed "Playing matchmaker was never in your job description."  
  
Kimo cleared his throat "Well then I think it is all the better for you Sir...."  
  
Seto neither slept nor ate for the rest of the evening; he was to full of energy that he continued to pace around the house. And then went to go try on all the dresses that he had bought recently.  
  
Twirling around in a pink dress, he had some music up to the highest it went and was bustin some serious moves when his brother came in and looked pale.  
  
Mokuba walked in and plopped on the bed, seeing the rod that rested in the box. He stared a few moments and picked it up.  
  
"Where did you get this nii-san?" he asked his eyes round as saucers. Kaiba walked over and sat down. Mokuba wrinkled his nose, his brother had upgraded to perfume now. Disgusting...  
  
"It was a gift from Pegasus" Kaiba answered happily, Mokuba looked up at those blue eyes, warm with light. He missed the old Seto, who was just getting farther and farther away.  
  
Mokuba suddenly hugged his sister er brother and whispered  
  
"Seto please come back"  
  
Seto was stunned "What do you mean I'm right here"  
  
Mokuba shook his head "Please come back, someday because I'm going to wait. Even if it takes forever."  
  
Seto placed a hand on his head "I'm sorry, but she is asking me to do the impossible."  
  
"What is that?" Mokuba asked  
  
"To love someone, and that I cannot do." Seto replied bitterly. Tears welled into his little brother's eyes and streamed down his cheeks. Seto wiped his eyes and smiled  
  
"Don't worry, everything is going to be fine isn't it?" Seto said and then Mokuba cried onto his chest, cried until he fell asleep.  
  
I'm turning into Mother  
  
Seto closed his eyes, deep in his heart he knew before the both of them had died, that Father had never really loved Mother. Seto knew that his father had been cheating on his mother months before they lost their lives.  
  
Heartless and unloved, I seem to embody both of my parents  
  
Kaiba looked down at his brother's sleeping face, and grinned bitterly. But Mokuba was not like that, Mokuba was someone that loved everyone. He loved Life as much as Seto loved Duel Monsters. And no matter what had happened or what Seto had done to him, he was still here.  
  
"Thank you for loving me" Seto whispered and kissed his brother's head. Mokuba seemed to smile in his sleep; softly Seto placed him on the bed and went to go make a phone call....  
  
The phone was ringing, on the private number? Pegasus blinked a few times as he crossed the suite and called to Suu.  
  
She came running in and grabbed the phone, her hair limp like wilted cabbage leaves wet from her shower.  
  
Not that he was here all that time, he happened to have to talk to her about a painting for one of his friends.  
  
"Hello?" the calm voice came, Seto cringed he took a deep breath and answered  
  
"Hi, it's me"  
  
He guessed that Suu was smiling now "How are you?"  
  
"Fine, I-I'm sorry I called, I thought that you wouldn't be home and--"  
  
"Your stuttering Seto, please calm down and say what you want to say." She replied  
  
He took another deep breath and went very red  
  
"I want to know, if you would like to move in with me."  
  
There was a burst of laughter somewhere in the background, Seto blinked a few times.  
  
"No it is not me laughing" Suu replied.  
  
Did she just read my mind?  
  
There was another second or so silence "Before I answer, why are you asking me?"  
  
"Because...." He paused, he hated feeling weak "I need you to help me, keep being a girl. To keep me being sane. And to teach me to love someone, I have to fall in love with someone you said. And I don't think I can do it by myself."  
  
Those where the hardest words Kaiba had ever said in his life, (next to apologizing)  
  
"Fine then I'll come live with you."  
  
Seto didn't believe what he was hearing "You will!" he cried incredulously.  
  
"Yes, when can I bring my things over?" she asked something he couldn't trace in her voice.  
  
"Tomorrow, since it is uh, really late" he was going red again. His whole face was bright as a cherry his ears burned with heat.  
  
"Then I shall see you tomorrow, have a good evening"  
  
"Yeah, you too bye" and Seto put the phone down. For about a solid minute he stared at the phone on it's cradle and wondered what the hell did he just do... 


	18. Chapter 18

Moving  
  
Pegasus choked back laughter as Suu put the phone back down, his face was red. His hand over his mouth to suppress the wicked cackle that was threatening to fill her living room.  
  
Glaring daggers she walked over to him and poked him on the shoulder. He immediately popped like a red balloon into laughter.  
  
"Oh you eavesdropper! DAMN NOSY!" she cried unhappily.  
  
"He is very loud after all" Pegasus replied a moment later a mischievous glint in his amber eye.  
  
The smirk had returned and Suu saw that  
  
"Do not look at me like that! I don't intend on doing anything with him um her, for God sakes! Kaiba is a girl!" she said passionately.  
  
"But he thinks like a man" was his simple answer.  
  
Suu folded her arms and stood there. Pegasus continued to look into her eyes, waiting for her to answer his question. She was in denial, even without the Eye he knew that something was bound to happen between those two.  
  
"Damn it! You are insufferable! Kaiba does not like me! And I do /not/ like him! I told you that I---"  
  
She trailed off because Pegasus pressed a finger to her lips. He leaned very close to her  
  
"Why do you dislike me so? Hhmmm? Is it because I remind you of Shuichi? Was he very much like me?"  
  
Suu's lips moved but no words came out, so she did have some weakness. And Pegasus just found it, she was after all merely sixteen years old...  
  
"Why did you accept to come here? Did you think you could trust me?" he whispered again into her ear.  
  
She was very still now, her delicate breath barely rose and fell. His hand moved over her cheek, caressing her chin.  
  
"I came here because you promised me work" she answered looking honestly into his eyes.  
  
"And because you were the only man I could still trust, even though I didn't really know you." She added a moment later....  
  
"Did you love Shuichi?" he asked, she sighed  
  
"I can't tell you. Besides everything that he was... Was an illusion." She closed her eyes.  
  
Pegasus smiled and then patted her on the head "Now I'm satisfied, go live with Kaiba boy." He said waving his hand slightly at her.  
  
Suu turned to go and stopped "I don't dislike you, and yes you remind me of Shuichi. But not in a bad way. The way that I liked him so much for..."  
  
She struggled to not cry, the memories seemed to flood back to her. Shoulders shook beneath thick black fabric. Tears wanted to fall, she took a deep breath.  
  
"Do I remind you of Cecilia?"  
  
Pegasus was a little surprised at the question but he was an honest man and answered  
  
"Yes, very much. But that is not why I am fond of you."  
  
Suu felt a smile tugging at her lips "Why then?"  
  
"That is for me to know and you to find out"  
  
Suu looked up a little stunned, he was smiling seductively again. She began to turn red and then bowed deeply  
  
"Thank you Mr. Pegasus"  
  
"Your welcome Miss. Kushimara"

"Oh God! I broke it!" Seto ran into her room with a cry.  
  
Suu's walked over and he showed her a long nail that was quarter broken. She settled the box down and pulled out the nail file from her pocket. Then took his hand and began to shape his nail to look like the others.  
  
Kaiba pulled his hand away the moment she was done and stared at his hands. Long and delicate fingers, nails not polished. But they had long claw like nails, growing into a semi curl. He looked around the bedroom, boxes were scattered everywhere and she looked dazed.  
  
"Is something wrong?" he asked peering into her face. He was still dressed in his nightgown, since it was six or so in the morning.  
  
Suu looked at him for a long moment "Pegasus's likes me"  
  
Kaiba began to sulk "So?!"  
  
"I didn't think anyone could like me again." She replied calmly  
  
But he had already folded his arms, his lower lip jutting out.  
  
"I don't want to hear about that idiot! And besides you are very nice who wouldn't like you?"  
  
Suu smiled "Yes, thank you. Now go back to bed you are being a terrible spoiled princess."  
  
"NO!" he whined, for some reason now that she was here. He wanted to do things; he wanted to take care of the problem that was being a girl.  
  
"I want to go somewhere" he bellyached again "and I want to buy different bras, the new ones hurt me."  
  
Suu nodded as she placed photos onto the small shelf near the bay window. He walked over and saw the biggest one. Two people who looked almost exactly the same, except one had hair that was long and dark.  
  
He realized that it was Suu, in a beautiful red dress. Her brother Saburo in a tuxedo, between the two of them a tall gentleman, dressed in a deep green suit. A very handsome man, with blue eyes and brown hair.  
  
Shuichi had a very kind smile.  
  
"Suu?" he turned to her  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm going to bed" he said softly and he left her room. Feeling deeply sorry for what he had done to her up until now. 


	19. Chapter 19

Sweets  
  
"Today Seto you are going to learn to bake" Suu said as they left the house Mokuba followed with a long list.  
  
"But I don't want to be a HOUSEWIFE!"  
  
Suu and Mokuba laughed as Seto fumed.  
  
"Do you think after two days of doing nothing with you, that I was going to slack off?" Suu said her brow rose as she looked at Seto's clothes.  
  
Kaiba folded his arms as they walked, she stopped him and sighed  
  
"Really, Seto you picked the most inappropriate outfit to go shopping on a windy day"  
  
As soon as Suu said this, a great gust of wind came and blew up his skirt.  
  
Mokuba wheeled around in circles and cried "I'm BLIND!" Suu giggled.  
  
"You like pink frilly underwear don't you Seto."  
  
"SHUT UP!"  
  
Suu smiled warmly, and began to walk again. He stood where he was and did not move. A few feet away Suu turned  
  
"Ms. Kaiba you should be happy this street is empty and there were no men to see your pan---" Seto clamped a hand over her mouth before she could finish the sentence.  
  
"Don't say it!" he took his hand away  
  
"What, panties?" she replied tolerantly  
  
Seto nearly died, turning bright red. Mokuba was giggling evilly and Suu told him to add bras to the list. That turned Mokuba red, and Suu just kept on grinning.  
  
"Is everyone better now?" she began to walk again.  
  
Seto fell into step with her, wanting to take something and stab her with it. Or knock her out with a blunt instrument. Suu enjoyed doing to this to him... He knew this...  
  
And damn her to the bowels of HELL!  
  
"Do you know Seto has no tolerance for chocolate?" Mokuba began  
  
"What do you mean?" Suu asked her voice still even and monotone.  
  
"He gets high off chocolate, you know. Like people get when they have too much sugar caffeine, beer or drugs. You should have seen what happened last Christmas at a fundraiser, someone put chocolate in the pound cake.... And well I can't say anymore or nii-san might kill me."  
  
Seto was glaring at his brother, but Mokuba smiled evilly  
  
"What are you thinking? Why did you tell her!" he exclaimed  
  
Suu looked at Mokuba and then to Seto, confused.  
  
Mokuba continued to smile wickedly as Seto continued to scream down the street all the way to the little pastry store.  
  
Kaiba immediately calmed as they stepped into the small confectionary shop/ bakery supply store. Suu took him by the hand and led him past the displays of cake and cookies. To the back where shelves upon shelves rested ingredients.  
  
As he pulled some nutmeg from the top shelf he asked  
  
"What are we making?"  
  
Suu angled her face to him in the dim light "A coconut cream pie, and whatever else you want."  
  
"How about a four tier chocolate mousse cake with a vanilla filling?" Mokuba added suddenly.  
  
Kaiba's eyes widened "No, no, no! I'm not going near any of that!" his eyes settled on Suu. Pleading with his soul that she would answer no.  
  
"I think that is fine." Seto moaned and threw himself into the shelf, Mokuba smiled.  
  
"Thank you Suu-chan" Mokuba looked up to his brother with an angelic grin.  
  
And Kaiba sighed  
  
"The two of you are going to kill me..."  
  
Seto decided that this baking was hard stuff as he turned the vanilla filling in a huge mixing bowl, his arm killing him. Rolling up sleeves further and wiping his forehead with a paper towel, he took a hold of the spoon again and gave the batter-stuff a few more turns.  
  
It was still thick and he had been stirring for a few minutes now. Suu said it had to get light and creamy. Something sweet smelling filled the air, he whimpered. He knew that smell anywhere...  
  
Chocolate, milk chocolate- good quality, fresh. He wanted some so badly... How can something so good be so harmful to him...  
  
He concentrated on stirring, but the smell only got stronger as Suu melted the rest of the bar into the small pot.  
  
"Stop" he moaned his feet guiding him to the stove. He took in a deep smell of the chocolate, and sighed looking at the sweets painfully.  
  
"Stop what?" Suu asked innocently as she gave the pot a mix. He almost salivated into the batter and caught himself.  
  
"Don't melt the chocolate" he said  
  
"I can't stop... If it bothers you... You can go somewhere else and I will call you when I am finished." Suu said gently  
  
Kaiba looked sadly at her, "Can I have a piece?"  
  
"Isn't it bad for you?" she began  
  
Seto nodded "But I want some"  
  
Suu broke off a huge piece from the other bar and handed it to him "Here"  
  
He looked at it for a very long time, his head spinning. He shook his brunette curls and Suu shrugged retracting the large piece of chocolate.  
  
Her hand stopped moving, because she looked down and blinked slowly. A tiny smile began to form on her pink lips  
  
"Come now Seto"  
  
The only reason she was trying not to laugh was because Kaiba had half bitten the chocolate. And was pulling it from her hand like a dog attached to a bone.  
  
She gave it a slight tug "Give it to me please" her answer was a noise and a crunch. Seto straightened a stupid look on his face, as he let the chocolate dissolve in his mouth. About a few seconds later there was a hiccup, a goofy smile appeared and she laughed.  
  
"Well that was fast"  
  
He just smiled and put the batter down, stumbling around the island and to the bag where the rest of the chocolate was. Another series of hiccups as he nosily ran his hands through the bag.  
  
"Suuuuuu, where is the chocolate?!" he whined draping himself across the island and whimpering.  
  
"It's here" she said waving the last two bars high in the air, there was a great noise as Kaiba ran over to her. Slamming into the stove, he nearly singed his hair in the fire that flared up on the other burner.  
  
"Give it to me, I won't ask nicely" he held out his hand to her and hiccuped. Suu shook her head.  
  
"If a bite did that to you, I don't want to find out what a whole bar does. Go away I cannot work like this." She said brusquely shooing him away with a wave of her hand.  
  
But he did something that made her jump, warm hands closed over her single cold one. Seto brought her hand to his face,  
  
"You' re cold," he whispered.  
  
She pulled her hand away and handed them over.  
  
"Take it and be damned you shameless prince!" and Seto took them happily and left the kitchen... 


	20. Chapter 20

Off Guard  
  
It was midnight by the time Seto approached the kitchen again, he was definitely high off the chocolate and looking for someone to bother. Mokuba was already sleep, but he knew that someone might still be up...  
  
Suu...  
  
He wanted to see what made her tick, did she have any blood in that body of hers. Could she feel anything? Could she feel what it was like to be loved? Was she like him so long ago?  
  
And he thought that she would look great in pink...  
  
Grinning widely he strode into the kitchen, looking around everything was spotless. She was good at being a girl. There on the table sat three cakes one coconut the other vanilla fudge and  
  
Ah, chocolate... He nearly embraced the confection in front of him, but saw that at the table, fast asleep was Suu Kushimara. Head lying on her knees, huddled onto that small dinning chair; frosting tube on the floor. He crouched down and poked the bag, and there was an ooze of white frosting.  
  
Looks tasty...  
  
Giggling a little he stood and walked closer, happy he had some more to eat. But first to take care of this girl, this woman. The pretty girl that Pegasus liked very much...  
  
How he wanted to tempt her  
  
If only he had his old body... Then he would have his revenge on her, for all the pain that she had put him through.  
  
He was beside her then, and bent down seeing her sleeping face peeking out from the strands of dark hair. She was so pale, dour and  
  
Dare he say beautiful?  
  
He was out for revenge and nothing more...  
  
Vengeance would be sweet.  
  
Brushing back the strands away from her face, he held his breath as she stirred. Only for a moment, her brows drew together, eyes danced beneath her closed lids.  
  
Was she having some kind of some bad dream?!  
  
His plan was crushed; he couldn't do anything to her now could he?  
  
"AHAHAHAHA!"  
  
Seto blinked a few times and he was not in the kitchen anymore  
  
"SETH!" Seto wheeled around the weight of his white trench coat nearly toppling him over. He was standing in the sun-drenched pavilion of the Pharaoh. The sound of running water trickling into the large square pond filled with lotus plants.  
  
Seth was at the edge picking a lotus flower and opening its petals to the sun. He stood and handed it to Seto who took it stupidly. "What is this for?"  
  
"For being you, little Seto" Seth replied  
  
Seto flung the flower into the water as Seth cracked up into laughter.  
  
"I swear you are clueless as a woman!"  
  
Seto half tackled Seth and they hit the floor,  
  
"I HATE YOU!" he cried the crown had slipped off Seth's head, long brunette hair fanning out around him.  
  
There was a moment where all Seto did was stare, he was caught in a memory. A memory from long ago.  
  
"Seto" Seth whispered pulling him close  
  
"You are going to have to open your eyes" he said lips barely brushing a tender cheek.  
  
Kaiba blinked the white fuzz clearing from his eyes; he was on top of something warm. As his vision focused, he gasped and rolled over onto the floor, Suu lay there stunned. She barely breathed.  
  
Tears were running down her face, yet her eyes were wide open and unblinking.  
  
"Suu" he whispered watching her curl up into a ball.  
  
"Please don't... Please go away Seto."  
  
Seto didn't know what to do, he sat there for a long time as she remained motionless on the floor. And he didn't know what he was doing but he crawled over to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.  
  
Her head softly rested on his shoulder  
  
"Did you see Saburo die?"  
  
"Yes" she whispered  
  
"And did Shuichi try to hurt you?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Seto held her close  
  
"Don't worry, he is not here to hurt you anymore."  
  
She nodded and buried her face in his shoulder  
  
"I-I know but it won't go away; like the marks won't go away..." she replied, then her voice grew fainter and fainter till Seto was sure that she was asleep.  
  
The weariness of everything flowed through him and he too fell into his own dreams... This time there was no one to bother him... 


	21. Chapter 21

AN: Almost to the end! Special thanks to black-cat-on-the-wall, deoki tenchi and Master of Legends for your very helpful and interesting reviews. To everyone else who reviewed my thanks! There shall be a sequel (in late June after finals) sobs hysterically from happiness

Now on with the story...  
  
Aftermath   
  
Mokuba bounded down the stairs to breakfast and stopped dead at the landing that looked down into the kitchen, Seto and Suu were stretched out. Curled like cat in one another's arms. His cheeks began to color, even though nothing 'romantic' has happened it was so weird to see his brother holding someone else in his arms.  
  
Wait... HIS BROTHER!  
  
Mokuba let out a squeal of joy and danced around his brother, there was a sigh and Kaiba shifted. Fingers tightening on the edge of Suu's collar. His eyes slowly opened to the brilliant light and the figure in dark blue.  
  
"Mokuba..." he paused and blinked a few times. That voice sounded different, there was, there was...  
  
He began to grin; no curls fell into his eyes. He felt...  
  
Manly...   
  
Confident...  
  
Looking down at his hands, they were one again large and elegant he was wearing his long sleeve shirt and white trench coat. And Suu was half in his arms, breathing gently. Arms squeezed around his neck and Mokuba was laughing.  
  
Seto began to chuckle as he slowly reached out and touched her face. Eyes opened and for a long time she gazed at him.  
  
"You two look the same" she whispered and smiled.  
  
"Who do you mean?" Kaiba asked  
  
"You and Seth." Suu added and sat up.  
  
Seto looked down and didn't answer.  
  
"Goodbye Seto" she kissed his cheek softly.  
  
He blushed deep red, as she pulled Mokuba over and kissed his forehead.  
  
"Thank you for being you, little prince."  
  
Mokuba's eyes were wide and she smiled.  
  
Seto sighed that smile never faded....  
  
But maybe she would soon...  
  
What Seto had come to fear was true, the next morning he found her room empty and bare. A note accompanied it  
  
/Dear Seto,  
  
You know that this was a temporary situation, and you know too that under the decency of your reputation... I cannot stay here, even if I wanted too. And no I cannot answer the question of how Pegasus was able to get you that Item. You may have to ask him yourself. Either way, let us hope that you and I shall never cross paths again.  
  
Suu/  
  
Seto crumbled the paper in his fist, the only woman that he could ever fall in love with and she leaves! He turned his anger rising in like a wave, drowning out all other thoughts he ran to the phone and dialed.  
  
"Get me the private number of Maximillian Pegasus!"  
  
"B-but"  
  
"Don't give me shit! Just get the damn NUMBER!"  
  
And so Seto Kaiba waited and sure enough they got that bastards number. After all he was the richest most powerful teenager in the entire world....  
  
The Great Seto Kaiba had returned... With a vengeance....  
  
Seto had been on hold for about a half and hour now and finally someone picked up again.  
  
"Hello Kaiba Boy"  
  
"DON'T YOU START WITH ME!"  
  
He heard Pegasus chuckle "Disappointed she didn't stay?"  
  
Seto went red, and mumbled something  
  
"She is a strange girl, I cannot deny that. But she is helping me, oh and my thanks for the labs they proved to be... Quite useful."  
  
Something in his voice made Seto's blood run cold.  
  
"What were you using them for?"  
  
"A solution" Pegasus replied  
  
"AND!" Kaiba screamed into the phone  
  
"A solution to my problem, that is all." Was the benign answer...  
  
"But, you may see her again. If you want..." Pegasus said calmly, Kaiba's heart began to thump.  
  
"Where?" he growled  
  
Kaiba knew that Pegasus was enjoying every single moment of this and he /hated/ him for it.  
  
"At the Industrial Illusions charity ball in three days. Oh and look presentable this is a special night after all...."  
  
And with that the phone went dead.  
  
"THE HELL!" Kaiba slammed the phone down and punched the wall. His head began to pound.  
  
"I think being a girl was better..." he cursed and then went to go find out what the hell Pegasus had been doing with his Labs...


	22. Chapter 22

Is it true?! A long chapter, yes painfully so!  
  
Party Surprise  
  
"I feel like an idiot" Seto whined looking at his brother, who was dressed in another Armani tuxedo and looking like the younger version of himself. He held the Item for security; his fingers couldn't stop caressing the cool metal.  
  
Come to think of it Seth had not bothered him for three days now, and strangely he was beginning to worry.  
  
"Oh, Seto-kun are you starting to like me?"  
  
Seto jumped fifty feet into the air, at the voice that answered him in his head.  
  
"What is with this 'kun' business!" Seto screamed back, he could feel Seth smiling.  
  
"You are my Seto-kun after all. What do you prefer kun or little?"  
  
Seto sulked for a moment; irritated "kun is better"  
  
"Good, I so do like the Japanese language."  
  
Seto was boiling his arms folded "So what can you tell me about this?"  
  
"About what?" Seth asked  
  
Seto almost stamped his foot  
  
"About the charity ball!"  
  
Seth chuckled delightfully "A surprise"  
  
"What do you mean a surprise?!"  
  
"Exactly what it means, and no I'm not telling you what it is Seto-kun. I know you are so jealous that Suu went back to old Max. I told you she likes rich, angsty, semi psychopathic men." He purred  
  
Seto sighed, "I really hate you"  
  
"I know, but I still /like/ you."  
  
"NII-SAN!" Seto flicked out of his thousand-yard stare and looked down at his brother.  
  
"What's wrong?" he asked somewhat stupidly, his cheeks flaming with rage.  
  
Mokuba cast him a dubious stare and sighed "We have to leave, have you been listening to a WORD I have been saying for the last two minutes or so?"  
  
Seto shook his head

"Oh, God I think some of that girly air headedness carried over to your normal self nii-san"  
  
Kaiba didn't answer his brother and straightened his tie, he was wearing a deep blue, long tailed tuxedo from Versace. Very simple, but well made. He felt odd out of his trench coat and tight clothes. And these shoes, they were too flat...  
  
He moaned  
  
Guess Suu tried her best... Her best didn't work! I want to punch something, why am I going. I DON'T LIKE HER!!!!!!!!  
  
"Denial" a voice echoed in his mind.  
  
"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU SETH!" Seto screamed out loud and Mokuba looked at him oddly as they left the mansion...  
  
Yuugi and Joey felt quite out of place here with the rest of the gang. Yes he knew that Mokuba had invited them, but still... All these adults were a little unnerving... To many Big People, Joey had put it. Tristan and Tea had walked off, looking for the nearest buffet table. Thus it was now only Yugi and Joey to stand close together, whispering about all the snobby people.  
  
This was definitely the rich crowd and where there were rich people that idiot Kaiba would be. Joey's fist clenched, feeling shame and remorse. To ever even liking SATO Kushimara. When he saw Kaiba he was going to kill him, and sure enough...  
  
That FREAK!  
  
Joey took off a running sped toward Seto Kaiba and his brother, who had just entered the massive room. Seto's eyes were glued straight ahead, he seemed to be drifting. As if things weren't really there.  
  
And then...  
  
Chuckles contacted flesh and Seto staggered back, blood running down into his mouth. Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand he looked shocked as Joey Wheeler's face came into focus.  
  
"YOU BASTARD!" Joey screamed his tuxedo hanging limply on his frame, Seto charged and aimed for Joey's face. But suddenly there was a person standing in front of them. He barely stopped in time, his fist inches from a white face.  
  
A woman with pale blonde hair and deep blue eyes, which were narrowed in anger.  
  
"I will have no fighting tonight!" she said loudly, Seto stepped back and was speechless. She looked familiar somehow, wearing that periwinkle blue ball gown. But for a strange reason he could not put his finger on it.   
  
"Joey Wheeler apologize to Mr. Kaiba!" she said again  
  
Joey nearly spit and shook his head "When Hell freezes over and rocks fly!"  
  
"You DESERVE to feel guilty MUTT! I wasn't the one who was OGLING at my CHEST the whole friggin time!" Kaiba screamed, the place had gone deathly silent.  
  
"WHY I OUTTA!" Joey pushed past the innocent looking girl and was ready to duke it out with Seto when a hand to his chest stopping him. Joey froze up, it was Kaiba. And Kaiba was touching him...  
  
"Mr. Wheeler" Seto closed the distance between them, getting very close to Joey's face.  
  
"You are the one who should be punched for thinking such dirty things about me." Seto whispered in his ear.  
  
Joey was going red, this wasn't, couldn't be Kaiba... There was something in his eyes that was different then before. He became trapped in the twin pools of sapphire blue, and Kaiba smiled.  
  
"Oh, poor Joey I know you won't say sorry. But I forgive you anyway" Seto purred, pushing him away. For a long moment Kaiba continued to stare distantly...  
  
Joey saw that the strange light had faded, and wondered why his heart was beating so fast. He was blushing too... Turning he ran into the crowd and was lost sight of a moment later.  
  
Seto was reeling from whatever had just happened, his head felt like it was going to spilt into two. Hands steadied him; he looked up to see two women, one in pale blue and another in black. That was the last thing he saw though before he fainted away.  
  
"SETH I AM GOING TO RIP YOUR SPLEEN OUT!" Seto screamed at the top of his lungs.  
  
Seth giggled evilly "But it was fun I don't care if you rip my spleen out, I liked teasing Joey more then I like teasing you Seto-kun. You know he does have a huge crush on you."  
  
Kaiba nearly pulled all of his hair out "I DON'T CARE! HE IS A FOUL DISGUSTING MUTT! NEVER DO THAT AGAIN, HE IS GOING TO THINK..." he trailed off and went very pale...  
  
"That you like him?" Seth finished and Seto attacked him. The High Priest was laughing loudly, even as hands were closing like two vices around his neck.  
  
Seto shook him over and over "I LIKE GIRLS YOU HEAR ME! YOU SADISTIC FREAK!"  
  
Seth eyes brightened, he stopped laughing and brought his hands up to Kaiba's. The moment his touched Seto's. Seto felt weak and his hands fell away, Seth caught him as he fell.  
  
"Do you like my spell? I have found out another way to get you to shut up." Kaiba wanted to retort something back, but found he had no energy. Seth's arms were so warm that he felt like falling asleep wasn't such a bad idea...  
  
Seth smiled as he saw Kaiba drift back into sleep,  
  
"Finally some peace. By Ra, Seto you do not have a single funny bone in your body..."


	23. Chapter 23

  
  
"Will he be alright?" Cecilia looked up to Suu with a worried look. Suu was giggling, she could almost imagine the sight of Seth and Seto battling somewhere in his mind.  
  
"They will be fine"  
  
"They?!" Cecilia looked down, and Suu stomach turned in terror. Pegasus had done it, how... She was afraid to think, she didn't want to know.  
  
"Yes, you see that thing in his coat, the strange rod? That is another Item, like the one your husband had."  
  
Cecilia had already stood and taken out the thing from Kaiba's coat, she stared at it as if expecting something. Suu walked over and took it from her, and placed it near Seto's sleeping body. Immediately he seemed to relax, fingers came to curl around it.  
  
For a long moment he looked like... Suu brushed the thoughts away the butterflies in her stomach increasing with each moment.  
  
"How long am I going to watch you?" Suu asked Cecilia then. The pale blonde looked at her and shook her head.  
  
"That is up to my husband, I don't know. Everything is so very different now, I really don't know how he did it but I'm alive again." Cecilia stared down at her hands...  
  
"Then why aren't you happy?" Suu asked as she crossed the room to open the door. As she did so there was a knock and standing in front of her was Pegasus. Suu went stiff trying hard not to hit him.  
  
"You are a liar," she snapped before she passed him and went into the hall.  
  
She waited outside, hushed conversation coming to her ears. Shivering with repulsion, to think that he had been lying to her all along.  
  
That bastard...  
  
Tears filled her eyes, and dripped down her cheeks. Why did he say those things, when he had never meant them? Was she really someone who could be used so easily? All those months of flirting, of Kimo filling her head with stories. Wonderful stories of the past...  
  
In that moment she hated men more then any creature on the Earth.  
  
"Suu"  
  
Her eyes focused to the tall form, she looked away "Yes, Mr. Pegasus what is it that you want?"  
  
"What do you think this is child?" he asked walking up to her pinning her to the wall. She cringed at his touch.  
  
"I think that you have been a seducer, and that is what I despise about men." She replied icily. Pegasus smiled  
  
"You somehow seem flustered by her coming... Is it because you have feelings for me? Or was it that you discovered I may not have such deep feelings for you?"  
  
Suu closed her eyes "I hate men like you."  
  
"And what if I said you passed my test?"  
  
Suu's eyes flew open with shock "W-what?" and then she reached up and brushed back his hair.  
  
Her eyes widened "Oh gods help" her lips moved and no words came out. Pegasus was positively grinning now.  
  
"But she was real... Then it was" she began  
  
"And Illusion, yes dear" he finished conceitedly, the Millennium Eye glimmering in the light. She smacked him hard  
  
"HOW DARE YOU! Pl---" but all her protests were cut off, when Pegasus kissed her. Pressing her whole body into the wall, trapping her hands, she was helpless. Sinking into the taste of his mouth.  
  
The wild taste of his mouth...  
  
Their lips unlocked and for a long moment Suu stared. Her lips bruised from the force of the kiss, eyes wide and listless. He stepped away from her and smiled  
  
"Have a good evening Suu, dear."  
  
She watched him go easily, and faded like smoke into the shadows. In shock her fingertips came to her lips. He tasted like wine and... She was afraid to lick her lips, she didn't want to...  
  
Oh gods what had just happened?! And then there was a soft breath that made her turn. Seto Kaiba leaned against the door, watching her... His glare was icy, Suu felt something fall to the pit of her stomach.  
  
"You were right he does like you." Seto said quietly... 

They stood barely three feet apart, one dour girl in black and another pretty boy in a tuxedo. A strange pair for a fact.  
  
Very strange.  
  
His brows drew together in pain "I—I have been wanting to tell you this for a long time, b-but now I don't think I can ever tell you." Seto was stuttering again something he seemed to have picked up from his feminine side.  
  
Suu leaned against the wall and nodded "Go on"  
  
"I- really like you, no maybe I love you."  
  
Suu's eyes widened and she walked over to him placing hands on frail shoulders. Kaiba looked down, he was red as a cherry unable to look into her eyes. A soft kiss was pressed to his cheek, he looked up  
  
"And if I told you I was fond of you too, would you believe me?" she asked then looking neither happy nor sad. Her face was impassive, like the first time he had met her. But his heart had skipped a beat.  
  
Seto shook his head "Pegasus, he's in love with you; I don't want you to choose. I know that..."  
  
Suu listened to the even voice trail off, how Destiny twisted poor Seto's arm. Suu knew what he was going through, secretly she suffered.  
  
"You know what then is my decision" she said firmly, Seto nodded and touched her face.  
  
"You may have your happiness but I shall never be there to share it." She whispered before kissing his lips. It was a soft kiss, nothing like the one she was forced into.  
  
Their lips unlocked "B-but"  
  
"Don't say anything more" she hushed and then smiled. Her whole face lighted up, maybe that was what she was like before Saburo died. Seto wanted to see her happy, almost as much as he wanted to see his own siblings happy.  
  
"I have to marry him, or he will destroy me you understand that" she spoke  
  
Seto nodded "I could stop it"  
  
Again a dark head shook  
  
"No, he is powerful in more ways then one. And I don't want to see anything happen to you or the Item you now possess. Pegasus pulled many strings for me, and now I have to pay him back with my companionship."  
  
She said it so easily as if it were always to happen  
  
Seto eyes widened "You can't! I won't let you throw your life away to that JERK!" he burst his fist clenched.  
  
Suu laughed "Maybe it wouldn't be permanent" she muttered softly. Seto was confused...  
  
"D-do you know everything that's going to happen?"  
  
She cast him an insipid smile and replied "And if I did, it's not that I can change any of it."  
  
Seto was reeling "Then you know a way out?!"  
  
"No, I don't. I just have a feeling, that's all. Sometimes my woman's intuition is wrong. I will let whatever is going to happen.... And if I'm wrong I shall become the new Mrs. Pegasus."  
  
Kaiba was growing angry and frustrated "So then do you like him?!"  
  
Suu blinked slowly "Like Pegasus? You could say that... Maybe it is only because he reminds me of Shuichi. But you I like much better... Seto, you are the cutest little rich boy I have ever met. And considering how intelligent you are, you and I are perfectly matched."  
  
Seto's mouth fell open, which caused her to giggle again. "There now stop being worried, I'm not going to go away forever." She cooed gently, her smile now sad.  
  
"When you come back can you tell me how you got to know Shuichi?" Seto whispered as she began to walk away, he was feeling so numb and stupid right now....  
  
"Surely, just don't think of killing anyone while I'm gone."  
  
Seto smiled a little and nodded feeling warm on the inside.  
  
Someday they would meet again...

AN: The end of part one! /sob/ thanks to all who reviewed. But don't leave, there is going to be a sequel! I'm going to post the first chapter the very last week of June! So please look out for it!


End file.
